


Hourglass

by momo015



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Amnesia, Amnesia, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, HIV/AIDS, Heartbreak, Klaine Break-Up, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, complicated ending that I have planned, depending on the reader, it gets worse and then depressing, klaine endgame, sad but happy, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momo015/pseuds/momo015
Summary: Kurt left Blaine at the alter believing he made the right choice of choosing someone better. Five years later of never thinking about his ex did an accident occur that forces Kurt to deal with his past. The only problem is, Kurt doesn't remember anything about what he didWhen Blaine got left at the alter, he believed his life was over until he realized he was pregnant. Wanting nothing to do with Kurt anymore, Blaine moved on with his life being a single dad and living happily with his son, Auggie. It wasn't until a fateful phone call did his life start to changeWith fate bringing them together all over again comes hardship, trust, love and parenthood, until their Hourglass run out of time for good





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is just straight fluff and angst. I don't know what I was thinking other than this is going to get real emotional, real fast, and I'll probably cry as I continue to write this story.
> 
> Any grammar and spelling mistakes in this story are mine I apologize for English is not my first language. If you notice any mistakes please tell me! Thank you!

_My hourglass is cracked  
_ _And it’s my life  
_ _Spilling out, blowing over like sand  
_ _Just like the feelings I have grown to love  
_ _How quickly they can all fade away_

 

**_Year 2025_ **

_Shit._

_Shit._

_Shit._

Kurt looked at all of the pictures in front of him and sighed frustrated, throwing them on top of his keyboard desk in his office.

Shit.

All of these pictures look like shit.

Fucking shit.

Kurt rubbed his temples to try and rid of his pestering headache that keeps coming every fucking second. Kurt groaned angrily taking all of the pictures on his desk, got up from his comfy chair and stormed out of his office to where all of his insignificant subordinates are working. He threw all of the pictures up in the air having every single head pop up like prairie dogs, everyone looking at him with scared, alerted eyes.

“All of these pictures look like fucking shit!” Kurt yelled throwing more of the pictures up in the air, “Shit!”

Everyone in the room lowered their head, feeling the anger from their boss, trying to make themselves as invisible as possible. Kurt took another picture and held it up in the air.

“Who drew this?!” He yelled looking at every single person in the eye. When no one answered, Kurt slammed his hand on the desk with the picture and yelled again for who drew the picture.

“I-I did, sir.” Came a meek voice from one of the desk. Kurt turned his head to see a horribly dressed man. His neon yellow shirt is wrinkled and looks like vomit and his white pants has a coffee stains, the man’s outfit literally looked like a hard-boiled egg. Kurt grabbed the picture and walked up to the man, everyone eyes were on the both of them, just waiting to see who the victim will be today to face the wrath of Chief Executive of Vogue Kurt Hummel.

“What’s your name?” Kurt asked.

“I-Ian sir. Ian Bennet.” Ian said nervously, his eyes looking anywhere than wasn’t his boss. Kurt stopped to face the man and shoved the picture in the man’s face.

“Well Ian, where did you go to school?” Kurt asked in a very calm voice.

Ian hesitated to speak, not understanding the question. “Huh?”

“God you’re even stupider than I thought,” Kurt mumbled before clarifying his question “I said where did you go for fashion school?”

The man gulped his fear down and said, “I-I went to Rhode Island S-School of Design, sir.” Kurt nodded his head and hummed.

“So tell me what do you see in this picture?” Kurt waved Ian’s design in his face.

“Wel-well I see a soft brown fur coat, w-with an orange-”

“Are you sure?” Kurt asked interrupting Ian to inspect the picture again as if it were a corpse.

“Um, yes?” Ian said hesitatingly looking at his co-workers for help, but all of their heads turned ignoring his cry for help.

“Really?” Kurt asked sarcastically, “Well all I see in this picture is shit. I’ll ask you again, what do you see in the picture that you drew?”

“S-shit sir. I see shit.”

“You’re fired.” Kurt said coldly, his piecing cold blue eyes, now haunting Ian’s mind. Kurt saw Ian’s eyes widen in shock and fear.

“W-what?” Ian asked fearfully.

“You. Are. Fired.” Kurt said slowly and looking at the rest of his subordinates who all pretended like they didn’t watch the whole scene, “Anyone who draws the next shittiest picture is fired too! I except fifteen new deigns when I come back from my lunch break. Anyone who doesn’t give me what I ask is also fired.”

Kurt looked at Ian who has tears falling out of his eyes. Kurt’s empty blue eyes held no sympathy for him, nor did his soul.

“If you were too slow to finish clearing your desk when I get back, I will personally have security come and haul you out.” Kurt said walking back to his office to get his coat, wallet and phone. After Kurt gathered everything that he needed he looked at his secretary who was typing away.

“I’m going on my lunch break Emma, cancel all of my meetings until I get back.” Kurt said seeing his secretary nod her head as he pressed the button down for the elevator. When Kurt stepped in and looked at everyone, he saw Ian giving him an angry look that didn’t faze him. Kurt just smirked as the doors closed.

When the elevator doors opened, Kurt stepped out and walked out of Vogue to see people all pass him by rushing to get to their destination, not paying a single attention to him. Kurt merely just sighed and took his phone out of his jacket.

To: Eric  
**From: Kurt  
**_Hey, wanna get some lunch at our favorite Thai restaurant? Work is getting boring and I need some entertainment with your cock_

Kurt walked down the street of 6th Ave, debating with himself if he should get a taxi to Eric’s work or just walk. In the end, Kurt decided to walk feeling his legs could use the exercise when his phone buzzed in his hand and looked to see Eric replayed to his text. 

To: Kurt  
**From: Eric**  
_Sorry babe, would love a good quickie, but I’m at JFK heading to Japan for a conference_

To: Eric  
**From: Kurt**  
_Japan? I thought that meeting was next week?_

To: Kurt  
**From: Eric**  
_Boss moved the meeting date to tomorrow ‘cause they are going to Thailand for vacation next week_

Kurt just sighed again and nodded his head. Eating lunch alone then.

To: Eric  
**From: Kurt**  
_Fine, skip having an amazing lunch with your husband. Have a safe trip. Asshole_

To: Kurt  
**From: Eric  
**_Stop bitching Kurt, I’ll we back as soon as I can_

“Fuck you!” Kurt scowled at Eric’s text and ignored at the eyes on him.

Maybe Rachel will want grab lunch. Kurt hailed a taxi and told the driver to go to Chelsea. A surprise visit to Rachel will make her happy since they hardly spend some time alone with their crazy work schedule. Kurt paid the cab driver the money and got out and smelled the delicious food from Chelsea’s Market. Kurt looked around and saw many restaurants and markets open because of the perfect warm weather. The sunny bright light and clear blue sky, it is the perfect time for everyone out to enjoy themselves. Kurt started to walk a few blocks up to get to the wealthy part of apartments in Greenwich Village, when he heard a nostalgic singing voice in the distance.

 _Hey, have you been looking at the latest thing in front of me_  
_I need an answer now for my health_  
_Make me everything I ever said I wanna be_  
_I need to hide to hide from me from myself_

 _But oh what a beautiful way for the summer to start out_  
_I’ll do whatever you say while I’m eating my heart out_  
_But I just want you to know_

 _Hey, who cares if we like it_  
_We love it all, we love it_  
_Oh what's it to you if we like it_  
_Cause we like it, we love it all_

 _Can you give me a good reason I should live inside reality_  
_I got my favorite life right here_  
_I just heard there was a timer on mortality_  
_I want a life that won't disappear_

 _But oh what a wonderful time to be losing attention_  
_I will always be fine as long as I get a mention_  
_Then I can let it all go_

 _Hey, who cares if we like it_  
_We love it all, we love it_  
_Oh what's it to you if we like it_  
_Cause we like it, we love it all_  
_We love it_

 _How long can we draw this out_  
_How long will we be allowed_  
_Now I know_  
_Now that I said it I know I won’t regret it, no_  
_Now that I said it I know I won’t regret it, no_  
_Now that I said it, I, I just want you to know_

 _Hey, who cares if we like it_  
_We love it all, we love it_  
_Oh what's it to you if we like it_  
_Cause we like it, we love it all_

A crowd of people applaud for the performance, both in high spirits and glee as they continued to enjoy eating their lunch. Kurt just stood there like a statue. Frozen in time, his mind just processing what he has heard. Across the street, hearing the voice he never thought he will hear again. It has been almost five years since their breakup. Four years and nothing. No communication, no friends mention anything about him, not even seeing him. Kurt crossed the road; not paying any attention to the cars as they honked at angrily at him to get off the road, just to see that voice. The voice he didn’t want to hear, yet drawn to because he has to know if it actually came from him or someone who sounded like him or just his imagination. Kurt looked up at the sign of the Italian restaurant, Corallo Trattoria. Kurt stepped in the restaurant just to have his breath being taken away.

 _He_ is there.

Kurt felt his heart skip several beats in his chest, his clear blue eyes glued at the man on the small stage.

Blaine Anderson, smiling, sitting on a stool looking so care free, drinking a glass of water, looking peaceful in life. Kurt studied everything about him. Trying to have his eyes absorb every single detail about his ex-fiancée much as possible.

His face has matured handsomely. His jawline is well defined, a sharp edge, yet there’s a smoothness to it. His tan skin, still looks the same, maybe even a little darker. His eye brows still looked like two fluffy rectangular caterpillars, but his beautiful hazel eyes held something that Kurt couldn’t his finger on. There’s just something about his eyes that has changed. Something different. Something new.

Kurt eyes moved from his ex’s face, to his body. Four years is a long time to not see his ex’s body and from the looks of it, Blaine has gotten more masculine. His short sleeve v-neck black shirt defiantly showed his strong biceps muscle and his broad chest, especially his pecks and his light washed jeans. Kurt looked confusingly and wondered where the polo shirts, colorful khaki pants, bowties and cardigans all went. Kurt continued to stalk his ex, not knowing what to do. Does he just go up and say hi? No, he’ll just make a fool of himself and the awkward silence is not something he can deal with right now.

Blaine took another sip of the water, a water drop touched his lips and now ever so slowly started to fall down to his chin. Kurt bit his lip envious at the sight. Shit, his ex just got hotter.

“Hi everyone,” Blaine said, his smooth tenor voice sounding like music, “I just wanted to say thank you to everyone for having me preform for you. It is truly an honor to have an audience like you and like always I hope you enjoyed it and if you didn’t, well then thank you for putting up with me.”

Everyone in the audience laughed at Blaine and applaud him again for his performance. Blaine just gave a bright, joyful smile and put his guitar away. Kurt just leaned against the wall watching his ex. It’s so weird to see him like _this_. What in Blaine’s life could make him this way? Questions started to pop up in Kurt’s head, like what is he doing? Is he still a musician? Is he married like Kurt is now, or dating someone?

Kurt shook his head.

No.

He shouldn’t do this. He’s a grown ass man, who’s married and absolutely should not stalk his ex. But there’s a lingering feeling deep inside of Kurt, which just makes him wonder. The reason why Kurt broke up with Blaine was because he left that they’re relationship was boring and lacked spark that was once there. Sure they joked about being an old married couple, but in reality that’s how Kurt really felt. That they were an old married couple doing absolutely nothing exciting. There was nothing challenging to do and Kurt was still so young just waiting for that lift. The relationship that Kurt had with Blaine wasn’t the one he wanted because there wasn’t anything that Kurt was looking for. With Eric, Kurt felt all those emotions he didn’t feel with Blaine. Yes he loved Blaine. Blaine was his best friend, his first love, his first everything, but every time he saw Blaine he felt like he just wanted to avoid him, like Blaine was this burden on his shoulder he just couldn’t get rid of.

When he married Eric it was everything he felt like a relationship should be. It was fun, adventures, sexy, spontaneous, but after the first two years Kurt could see the cracks and the fall they are going to have. Now every time he’s with Eric, they can’t go one second without having an argument no matter how much Kurt tries to fix it. If one argument lasted too long, then came the rough angry sex. It was like an hourglass. Kurt is just waiting for the last grain of sand to fall before the divorce papers were going to be handed to him by his secretary. Kurt briefly thought of his past and how much he has blindly changed without realizing it. What would Kurt be if he has married Blaine? Kurt left him. He ended their relationship. There’s nothing left between them.

“Auggie you can’t eat dessert before lunch!” Blaine called out in a scolding manner. Kurt thoughts abruptly ended when his exe said another man’s name. Kurt’s eyes popped open to see Blaine take a piece of biscotti from a child’s mouth. Kurt took a step forward trying to get a better picture of the child’s face. From the back, all he could see was adorable baby clothes and another set of beautiful dark brown curly hair.

Kurt knew instantly on instinct that the child must be Blaine’s, but who’s the other father? A pit in Kurt’s stomach started to appear and instantly grow with each second. Does that mean that Blaine also moved on with some other man and has a family with him?

When Blaine turned around to get something, as Auggie also turned around looking at the people in the room with big eyes. Kurt stopped breathing. Blue eyes. Blue eyes and dark brown curly hair. For three brief second that Auggie turned around, Kurt felt his heart strings being tugged to the child. At first glance, Kurt has already fell in love with him. But what happens if Blaine’s husband also has blue eyes? If he did, then why would Kurt still be feeling his heart being pulled towards them?

Kurt saw Blaine put his guitar over his shoulder and grab Auggie’s hand, using his other to wipe off the crumbs from the biscotti.

“Ah you have such an adorable son Blaine!” said a happy woman walking over. Kurt saw Auggie look up, fear in his eyes as he stepped behind his father’s leg, shielding himself from the woman. The woman laughed at Auggie’s actions and looked back at Blaine.

“He sure is a cutie. How old is he?”

Blaine smiled adorable at his son. His hazel eyes sparkling.

“Do you wanna tell her, Auggie?”

Auggie looked up at his daddy, big blue eyes darting back to the woman and shook his head. Clutching more of his father’s pants as he rubbed his face into his daddy’s legs.

“Sorry, he’s shy to everyone he meets,” Blaine apologized, “He’s three years old.”

The woman smiled with happiness.

“Well if you ever come here for his birthday, I would love to celebrate it with him.”

“Thank you so much for having me play at your restaurant and for looking out for Auggie. He can be a handful sometimes.” Blaine said with a laugh.

“No problem! He’s a charming little man!” the woman said shaking hands with Blaine.

Blaine just smiled at the woman saying his goodbye and walking out of the restaurant, not even noticing his ex-fiancée’s eyes were on him and his son.

Kurt stepped out of his hiding spot, now believing that Auggie _is_ his son. Holy shit, Kurt has a son! A fucking son! He’s a fucking father! And has been for the past three years without even knowing it! Kurt saw Blaine and Auggie turning the corner of the street to get into a taxi, lunch with Rachel completely forgotten as he raced after them. He has to talk to Blaine. How could he not tell Kurt that they have a child together?!

The blue eyes. Auggie’s age fits perfectly as to when Kurt left him. Kurt stopped dead in his tracks, everything now sinking in. Kurt left Blaine. Kurt left Blaine when he was pregnant. That means that Blaine must have been a single father and Kurt is an absolute asshole. Kurt felt the pit in his stomach grow more and more at how much of a mistake it was to leave Blaine. He has to fix this. He has to fix all of his mistakes and become the person he is. Not the person he always wanted to be. If he didn’t break up with Kurt, they would have been happily married and with a son? A sudden thought crossed Kurt’s mind. Was that the message that Blaine has been trying to tell Kurt the week before the wedding.

Suddenly Kurt felt a pair of rough hands push against his back as someone yelled, “STOP!”

Kurt head turned when he saw a car coming full speed at him. His eyes widen in fear as his last thoughts were of how cruel life is for having him find out that he’s a father and when he finally found the missing piece of his life. Is this what he gets? Is karma finally getting back at him for all of his mistakes he has made?

* * *

 

Sirens of an ambulance raced down the car packed road to the entrance of the hospital, the back doors immediately opening, nurses and doctors racing to help the victim in their time of need.

“Everybody move! We have a Caucasian, male, late twenties or early thirties, who got in an accident!” yelled a paramedic’s man as he ran strolling down a cart with the bloody man down the white hallway of the hospital.

“Excuse me!” yelled a nurse at the man as she joined the race down to the emergency room.

The man slowly opened his blue eyes looking the women he did not recognize. Feeling his head hurt painfully he closed his eyes and groaned, the bright light was shining in his eyes as he tilted his head away.

“Can you tell me your name sir?” she asked opening his eye lids again and using a flashlight to read his pupils.

“B-Blaine.” The man breathed out heavily groaning in pain from his hurting body, especially his throbbing head. The man’s vision blurred with red and images he’s seeing started to fade.

“Okay Blaine, I need you to stay with me okay?” she asked checking his pulse and reading his heartbeat. It is slowly going down which wasn’t not good. If she doesn’t put him in surgery now, he’ll end up dead before they even begin the operation. From the pupils he already has internal bleeding.

“B-Blaine. Where i-is he?” the man asked tightly gripping the woman’s hand and feeling his eyes slowly starting to close as the darkness started to invade him.

“Sir, please tell me what your name is. Stay with me!” The woman said before she is blocked from entering the surgery room as the surgeons were preparing to save a dying man before he could take his last breathe.

“Blaine.” The man hoarsely whispered losing consciousness letting himself be wrapped into a cold room.

* * *

 

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

“Hello?”

_“Hi, is Mr. Hummel home?”_

“This is him, who is this?”

_“My name is Lisa Nunez and I’m calling from the Bellevue Hospital Center in Manhattan, New York City. We are calling to inform you that your son, Mr. Kurt Hummel, has been in a car accident and is now undergoing surgery. You are listed as Mr. Kurt Hummel’s emergency contacts and-”_

Burt dropped the phone he held from his ear. Kurt. Kurt is in the hospital. Burt felt his blood grew cold and his heart speed up. All of his worst fears and nightmares starting to come back.

Elizabeth.

Oh, God please let him be alive!

“Kurt’s been in an accident?! Is he okay?! He is alive?!” Burt yelled over the phone his heart racing in his chest.

_“Mrs. Hummel please remain calm. Your son is alive, he’s currently in surgery so I cannot give you any further information. I’m just calling you to inform you about his condition; however, I’m concerned as to why his husband is not here.”_

“What?” Burt asked with dreed mixed in with anger as he gripped the phone tighter in his hand.

_“When we called Mr. Lee, his phone was disconnected and went to an automated voicemail, which is why we are calling you. Sir, since we were unable to contact the your son’s husband, you need you to come to Bellevue Hospital to fill out the paper work since you are on his next emergency contact list.”_

“Of course! I’m going there right now!” Burt yelled at her and then hung up the damn phone.

“Fuck! Carole! Pack our bags! We’re going to New York! Kurt’s been in an accident!” Burt yelled going to his computer to the internet to buy the next plane tickets to New York City.

“Accident? Kurt?! Is he okay?!” Carole yelled from the laundry room with fear as she entered the living room to see her husband buying two plane tickets for New York.

“I don’t know. All the woman said was that he’s in surgery right now.”

Carole nodded and rushed upstairs to their bedroom to pull out the suitcase and stuffed it to the brim with clothes, toothbrush, and toothpaste, anything that looked like it could fit in the suitcase. Burt helped carry the suitcase down the stairs and threw it in the trunk and drove all the way to the Columbus airport.

The only question Burt could come up with is where the fucking hell is Eric?

* * *

 

**10 Months Later**

_Beep_

“I don’t care. You don’t get to make the decision, I do. And I say you are absolutely not pulling the plug!”

_Beep_

“Mr. Hummel, please understand. Your son is already presumed dead. He’s been in a coma for ten months and has not shown any signs of improvement.”

_Beep_

“And he hasn’t shown any signs of worsening either. There’s still hope Doctor. I know my son. He’s a fighter and he’ll wake up. Just give him a little more time.”

_Beep_

“Of course Mr. Hummel.”

_Beep_

Blue eyes fluttered open, the man with a mask who has been sleeping, is finally awakening. He blinked again, this time, much slower. Kurt groaned, feeling something weird in his mouth and moved his head to the side. He blinked again, his eyes looking away from the light and saw tile floors and people with scrubs. Kurt felt is fingers twitch and raised his hand slowly to pull the weird thing out of his mouth and ended up having him coughing.

“Kurt! Carole, get the doctor! Tell him Kurt finally woke up!” Burt yelled trying to help his son who is now looking at everything disorientated.

“Kurt can you hear me?” Burt asked watching his son’s eyes open and then close, “Kurt?”

Kurt opened his eyes again, his vision clearing up the images he’s seeing and saw his father’s worried face.

“Dad.” He slurred, his voice cracking and not used to talking. Burt instantly got up to get a cup of water for his son, tears swelling up in his eyes for having Kurt finally wake up and that he didn’t lose him like he did with Elizabeth.

Burt went back to his son, see him already sitting up and rubbing his face with his hands. Burt pressed the cup of water to Kurt’s lips, having him drink the water.

“He woke up Doctor.” Carole said rushing the doctor in Kurt’s room.

Kurt looked up at the new sound of voices and saw that it was Carole and some man with a white coat.

“Kurt? Can you hear me? My name is Dr. Knox.” Dr. Knox asked stepping closer to Kurt and brining out a flashlight.

Kurt only nodded his head, feeling the Dr. Knox hand lifting his right eye and seeing bright light and repeated with his left eye.

“Well he doesn’t seem to be having any internal bleeding.” He said getting Kurt’s clip board and writing information down.

“Whe-where is my fiancée?” Kurt asked seeing that only his dad, Carole and the doctor is here in the room.

Burt and Carole looked confusingly and looked at the doctor.

“His sense of time probably feels different, he probably means husband.”

Burt and Carole nodded their heads.

“He’s at a meeting, that should end soon.” Burt said seeing Kurt look crestfallen.

“Can you get him? I want him here. I want Blaine.” Kurt pleaded sounding desperate.

Burt and Carole looked shocked and surprised.

“What’s wrong with him?” Burt asked the doctor who looked at the personal information of Kurt and read that Kurt’s husband’s name is Eric not Blaine.

“Kurt is it okay if I ask you some questions?” Dr. Knox asked examining Kurt’s reaction. Kurt nodded his head as the doctor brought a stool next to Kurt’s bed to sit.

“Can you tell me your full name?” Dr. Knox started.

“Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.”

“Where were you born?”

“Lima General’s Hospital Ohio.”

“When is your birthday?”

“May 26, 1995.”

“How old are you?”

“25.”

Everyone in the room stayed silent and raised an eyebrow.

“What is the year?”

“2020.”

“Are you married?”

“No.”

“Are you in a relationship?”

“Yes. I have a fiancée named Blaine Anderson. Why am I here doctor?” Kurt asked.

“You were in a car accident and have been in a coma. Thank you Kurt for answering my questions,” Dr. Knox said in a calm voice with a friendly smile, “Why don’t you rest and I’ll have the nurses make you more comfortable while I talk to your parents outside.”

Dr. Knox stood up gesturing to Burt and Carole out of the room as nurses came inside and closed the door.

“What the hell is this Dr.?” Burt demanded.

Dr. Knox sighed and prepared himself on how to tell them what has happened to their son.

“Mr. and Mrs. Hummel, I’m afraid that Kurt suffers from retrograde amnesia.”

“Retro-what? What is that?” Burt asked.

“Retrograde amnesia is the inability to recall past memories. Meaning that any memories beyond the year 2020 doesn’t exist in Kurt’s brain. From the accident Kurt must have dealt with severe brain trauma for him to get such a big memory loss.” Dr. Knox explained.

“Can this be fixed with medicine?” Burt asked.

Dr. Knox, sighed and shook his head. “I’m afraid it cannot be fixed with medicine. What we can try to do is see if he can get his memory back, but I cannot guarantee that all of it will come back or if any.”

“What are we supposed to do?” Carole asked tears pouring out of her eyes as the doors opened with a nurse leaving Kurt’s room.

“If you really want to try and get Kurt’s memory back, you are going to have to pretend like everything is just the way he remembers it. If you lay it all on him right now, he may go into shock and the memories will never resurface. For now, try to give him some little bits of information. Do you have any objects from the five years that might help bring back some memories or a smell of some short?” Dr. Knox asked.

Burt and Carole thought of the pictures of clothes that Kurt has designed from work and pictures they have of them together.

“Carole can you bring those over? I wanna talk more to Dr. Knox.” Burt asked his wife, kissing her cheek as she nodded and went to retrieve the pictures.

“Doc how much of Kurt’s memory will he ever regain?” Burt asked.

“I don’t know. There’s a less than five percent chance that he will ever regain anything.”

“Shit!” Burt yelled angrily.

“I’m sorry Mr. Hummel.” Dr. Knox said sympathizing to him.

Burt just nodded his head, not knowing what to do. How does he even try to explain anything to Kurt for it to make sense to him?

“How much information are we able to tell him?” Burt asked.

“Honestly I don’t know Mr. Hummel. Every person is different on how they are able to handle the sudden shift of reality. Some are good with it, while others go into severe shock. For now, what I’m going to do is keep your son in here for another week to run some tests to see if he is fully capable of leaving or is in need of physical therapy. This way it gives us some time to help Kurt cope.” Dr. Knox sighed. Burt opened the door to Kurt’s room and entered to see his son looking better than he did when he first woke up. Kurt looked pale with only skin and bones. Burt felt like if he tried to hug Kurt, he’ll brake him in half.

“Dad.” Kurt said with tears in his eyes as he opened his thin arms. Burt walked over to his son and bear hugged him, feeling so thankful for having Kurt wake up when Carole came back into the room with some pictures in a folder. Carole put the folder down and rant to Kurt to give him a warm, motherly hug with Burt.

“Kurt, I need to tell you something.” Burt said breaking up the hug. Kurt looked at his dad with confused eyes and listened.

“It’s not 2020.”

Kurt furrowed his eyebrow and tilted his head.

“Is it 2021 then? The nurse said that I’ve been in a coma for ten months.”

Burt opened his mouth and closed it. Preparing himself to tell his son the news that might give Kurt a heart attack.

“It’s 2025 and you’re not twenty-five years old. You’re thirty.”

Kurt’s eyes popped open and his mouth dropped.

“W-what do you mean it’s 2025? How can that be?! I’ve only been in a coma for ten months! Not five years! And I’m not that old!” Kurt yelled in disbelief.

“Kurt. Kurt,” Burt said trying to calming Kurt down, “I know this is confusing and shocking and I’m sure you’re scared, but believe me that it’s 2025. The Doc said that you probably hit your head during the accident and had severe brain damage. I don’t know why your brain decided to think its 2020, but there’s a possibility that you may get your memories back. The Doc said that he’s going to keep you here for a week to run some tests and to see if you need any physical therapy.”

Kurt breathing became uneven as he tried to wrap his mind around the fact that he has no memoires of the last five years. All he remember is it was only one week after Blaine proposed. Blaine.

“Is Blaine here yet?” Kurt asked desperately as he clutched his father’s arm in fear. He really needed his fiancée or husband if they got married and doesn’t remember it, right now. He needed Blaine to help him cope with the fact that he’s been in a coma for ten months and doesn’t remember five years of his life. Burt felt awkward and torn not knowing if he should tell Kurt the truth or not.

“Oh my God! Kurt! You’re really awake!” came a new voice and everyone turned around to see Eric out of breath with a shocked expression and rushed into the room. Eric passed the doctor, Burt and Carole and came straight to Kurt and engulfed in his a tight hug. Eric looked at Kurt and brought his face right in front of Kurt with a sudden kiss to the lips. Kurt’s eyes widen in shock at the touch of his lips and shoved the stranger away from him with all of his might, to wipe off the kiss from his lips.

“Who the fuck are you?!” Kurt yelled angrily looking at Eric with fierce blue eyes. Kurt wiped his lips again, trying to get rid of the feeling of the stranger’s lips and his cherry Chapstick.

Everyone in the room had to have a second to process what just happened. Eric is here and doesn’t know that Kurt doesn’t remember him.

“Kurt what are you talking about? I’m your husband.” Eric said annoyed form being shoved away. Kurt looked fearful at him and looked at his dad for help. Burt saw the fear in Kurt’s eyes and never in his life did he want to strangle Eric more than now.

“Dad who is he? And why is _he_ claiming that he’s _my_ husband?” Kurt asked keeping a wary eye on Eric. 

“Kurt-”

“Why is Kurt asking these stupid question Burt?” Eric interrupted, “Why doesn’t he not know who I am?”

“Why should I remember who you are, you sexual harasser!” Kurt yelled.

“Kurt,” Burt said gently as he could, “he is your husband.” Burt saw his son’s face looked absolutely confused.

“What? That can’t be true! What about Blaine! Where is Blaine?!” Kurt yelled as more tears were falling out of his eyes.

Burt bit his lip and rubbed the back of his neck hating to see such sadness, pain and confusion in his son’s eyes.

“You broke up with him.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!! So here is another chapter and I hope all of you enjoy!  
> For those who do not know, my first story With Nothing Left had a problem that got deleted and I cannot do anything other than republish it. I am so sorry about this, I am trying my best to republish everything; however, I have made changes which is you click on the story it will take you there!
> 
> Any grammar mistakes is mine for English is not my first language! If you notice any mistakes please tell me! Thank you!

 

_I’ll be here when we meet the end  
_ _But for now I’ll send  
_ _A message back in time_

 

_"You broke up with him.”_

Kurt sat still, not understanding a single word his dad just said. Everyone in the room started to look foreign to him and on the inside, Kurt’s heart started to ache with unbearable pain.

Why?

Why does nothing make sense?

Why would Kurt break up with Blaine if he loves him and agreed to marry him?

It’s a lie.

Everything is a lie!

It is not true!

“You’re wrong.” Kurt whispered to himself than to his dad, “You’re wrong!” he yelled at everyone as they stare at him in sadness and pity, “I would never break up with him. This is all a joke! Just a sick joke! I love him!”

Silence fell in the room, no one dare wanted to say anything. Well, no one but Eric who looked pissed as hell as to why _his_ husband is declaring his love for his ex whom he left for him.

“Kurt,” Eric said annoyed, “It isn’t a joke. You broke up with Blaine to be with me. Don’t you remember?”

Kurt looked at Eric with eyes of confusion and then quickly changed into anger.

“No, I don’t remember! I don’t even know who the fuck you are!” Kurt snapped seething in his rage.

“Kurt please calm down and try to understand the situa-”

“No! I won’t calm down!” Kurt yelled again interrupting his father. 

“Ku-” Carole said but then paused, “Why don’t we leave you alone to calm down. I think everyone needs to relax before we start this conversation again.” Carole put her hand on Burt’s shoulder, her eyes pleading to leave Kurt alone right now. Burt knew the message and couldn’t help but sigh and nodded. Eric looked at everyone as if they were insane not understanding the situation of why his husband doesn’t remember him. The doctor and nurses left the room and closed the door in silence. Kurt brought his knees to his chest and hugged them, laying his head on them.

“Where are you Blaine?” Kurt whispered, tears falling out of his eyes as he silently cried. He is so confused. His head hurt like hell, some dick kissed him and declared he’s his husband, his dad said that it’s 2025, not 2020 and the most painful thing is the lie that he broke up with Blaine. Kurt shook his head and cried even more.

Meanwhile outside of the Kurt’s room down the hall, is Eric yelling of what the hell happened to Kurt.

“He has retrograde amnesia,” Dr. Knox explained, “He doesn’t remember anything after 2020 when he severely hit his head during the accident.”

“So he honestly doesn’t remember me?” Eric accused looking offended.

Dr. Knox nodded his head, not knowing how to handle this situation.

“Why do we do? Kurt stubbornly believes that he’s still with Blaine and won’t face the truth even when we tell him.” Carole said.

Everyone in the hall stayed silent as nurses and other doctors pass them, doing their work in the hospital.

“Do you think it will be possible to have Blaine come in and tell Kurt that they’re not together?” Dr. Knox asked seeing the stiffness in Burt and Carole, while Eric just looked smug.

“Why? I thought telling Kurt will harm his chance at getting his memory back?” Burt asked skeptically.

“Well after what just happened in there, the chances of him getting his memory back is zero. But what I think will help Kurt be able to believe that they are not together anymore if Blaine tell him himself.”

Burt hesitated to speak. That actually didn’t sound like a bad idea, but how does he tell all of this to Blaine? It just seems unfair. Kurt broke up with Blaine. Now he’s in the hospital, not remembering their breakup. Only to have Blaine explain to whole painful story to Kurt when he was the one who got the broken heart.

Burt sighed. What is he supposed to do?

“But what happens if Blaine takes advantage of the situation and tries to steal Kurt away from me?” Eric said not liking the idea of this Blaine coming back into Kurt’s life at all.

“Why would you assume that?” Carole asked shocked.

“Because Kurt left Blaine for me,” Eric said with arrogance that made Burt want to punch him really badly, “Blaine must have been in pain and with Kurt not remembering their whole break up he can finally have another shot with Kurt. It’s his revenge on Kurt to try and steal Kurt from me when Kurt broke up with him.”

“But Blaine isn’t like that.” Carole defended.

“Are you sure?” Eric questioned in an arrogant tone, “Because from how I would see it, it’s the perfect opportunity to get Kurt back and live in his happy dreams again.”

“Watch yourself Eric.” Burt threatened gritting his teeth. God what did Kurt ever see in this dipshit?

“Hmph.” Eric scowled with a huff.

“Are you willing to try my idea out then?” Dr. Knox said calmly trying to ease the tension.

Burt nodded his head, but then he suddenly remembered, he doesn’t have Blaine’s phone number anymore.

“Hey Doc, is there any way you can get his number?” Burt asked.

“No, I’m sorry. That is prohibited to get a person’s number who isn’t related or friends with a patient.” Dr. Knox said sympathetically.

“Then let’s come with a better idea to fix my husband so he can remember me.” Eric said.

Burt took some deep breathes to calm himself down.

 _‘God, can he go one sentence without saying the words, me, myself or I?’_ Burt thought.

“Maybe Finn has his number?” Carole said.

Burt nodded to Carole and pulled out his phone to call up his step-son.

 

_Ring._

 

_“Hey Burt what’s up?”_

“Hey Finn. Quick question do you have Blaine’s number?” Burt asked.

 _“Um, no? Why?”_ Finn asked confused.

“Kurt woke up today,” Burt said pulling the phone away from his ear when Finn yelled too loudly in surprise and happiness.

 _“That’s sick! How is he? Is he feeling alright?! Do I need to go over there and give him some bro love?!”_ Finn continued to yell.

“Finn!” Burt yelled back to calm down Finn, “Do you know anyone who may have Blaine’s number?”

_“I think Rachel may have it. But why do you need his number? Kurt and Blaine haven’t talked with each other since their breakup or have they.”_

“I’ll explain this later, okay Finn?” Burt said, reassuring Finn that everything will be explained later.

“Who are you calling now dear?” Carole asked.

“Rachel. Finn said that she may have it.” Burt said pressing the call button to his son’s ex-fiancée.

 

_Ring._

 

_“Hello, this is Broadway Actress, Tony nominated, Rachel Berry. Who is calling?”_

“Hey Rachel its Burt Hummel.”

 _“Burt?”_ Rachel said sounding surprised, _“what can I do for you?”_

“I was wondering if you have Blaine’s phone number.” Burt asked.

_“Blaine’s? Why?”_

“Long story short, Kurt woke up, doesn’t remember anything after 2020, and still thinks he’s with Blaine.” Burt sighed.

 _“Oh my God?! Kurt woke up! How is he?! Does he still remember me? Wait of course he remembers me! I mean who doesn’t remember me?!”_ Rachel rambled.

“Rachel, Rachel,” Burt said politely trying to stop her, “Do you have his number?”

_“No, I don’t. I think he changed his number after he moved. I tried calling him a few times, until it went to a disconnected call. The only number that I have is Cooper’s, but I’m not sure if it still works.”_

“Can you give me his number? Rachel please, I really need his number.” Burt pleaded.

 _“Sure, I’ll text it to you.”_ Rachel said as she ended the call and sent Cooper’s number to Burt. Burt got her text and pressed on the call button praying that it still is Cooper’s number.

 

_Ring._

 

_“Cooper Anderson, whose calling?”_

“Cooper, hi. It’s Burt Hummel. Kurt’s father.” Burt said with a little awkwardness.

 _“What do you want?”_ Cooper asked with distain in his voice.

Burt only sighed, what other reaction was he expecting? A friendly warm hello?

“I-I need your brother’s phone number.”

 _“Fuck no!”_ Cooper exclaimed about to hang up when Burt pleaded.

“Cooper, please! Kurt’s been in an accident a-and has been in a coma for ten months and doesn’t remember their breakup! I know it sounds totally selfish of me, and I know that you have every right to be angry at my son for what he did, hell even I am still angry at him for it, but Blaine is the only person who can help him. Please Cooper.”

Cooper stayed silent for a few seconds. _“If you honestly think that I’ll put my baby brother back through all of that pain, then you can go fuck yourself. Kurt finally got what he deserves for all the shit he made Blaine go through.”_

Cooper hung up the call and Burt only pitched his nose half agreeing to what Cooper said.

Carole looked sympathetically at her husband and so did Dr. Knox. He really felt the trouble the Hummel family is going through and against his better judgment he felt compelled to help them.

“I can try to get his number.” Dr. Knox quickly offered making everyone look at him with surprise.

“But I thought that you said you couldn’t?” Eric asked his brows coming together.

“Well in this kind of emergency situation, I can try to pull a few string.” Dr. Knox said leading everyone to a computer data base where all of the nurses were adding information to patients.

“Nurse Patel,” Dr. Knox greeted as a nurse looked up and smiled.

“Yes Dr. Knox?” she answered looking away from her computer.

“Can you try to look up a family friend’s number of the Hummel’s?” Dr. Knox said.

“Of course Doctor.” Nurse Patel said without any question, “What is their name?”

“Blaine Anderson.” Burt said as she typed up the name.

“And how old is he?”

“28.” Burt guessed.

Nurse Patel nodded her head and scrolled through the list of people with the name of Blaine Anderson and the age of 28 and her eyes widen in surprise when she read something interesting.

“Mr. Hummel he doesn’t have black hair, hazel eyes, and is five feet and eight inches, weighs one-hundred and thirty-two pounds, does he?” Nurse Patel asked.

Burt looked surprised and nodded his head, confuse as to why she would ask such specific questions on Blaine.

“Is this what he looks like?” Nurse Patel asked showing them a picture of Blaine Anderson’s license.

Burt and Carole nodded their heads, still confused.

“Why?” Carole asked.

“Because he is already on the friend’s list of Mr. Hummel and was listed as being a patient here four years ago.” Nurse Patel said, knowing she’s not supposed to tell them any of this, but loves to break a few rules when drama is about to start.

“What kind of patient?” Dr. Knox asked interested.

“A maternity patient.” Nurse Patel said impressed.

“What?!” Everyone said their eyes widen in shock.

“What does it say?!” Burt asked.

“It says that Blaine Anderson gave birth to a boy on November 17 2021, and named him August Gifford Anderson. He did not put down the name of the other father and listed to be single. He and his son comes to the clinic regularly for his son’s checkup. The last checkup was about three months ago,” Nurse Patel paused scanning the screen for more information, “It also says that he visited Kurt Hummel once the same day as his son's checkup, three months ago, on June 12 with his son August.”

Burt cannot believe this. There is just too much information to handle. Blaine was pregnant. Blaine was pregnant and Kurt is presumably the father and he did not even bother to tell anyone about it. He also visited Kurt with his son knowing that Kurt was in a coma. Blaine was pregnant which means, he’s a grandfather! But the case of his son’s side is now looking worse. There’s no way in hell that Blaine will ever want to help Kurt if Kurt dumped him and left him of being a single father to raise their child alone. Burt can really sympathize with Blaine knowing how hard it is to raise a child as a single parent.

Is this the reason why Kurt broke up with Blaine?

Was because Blaine was pregnant and Kurt not wanting to be the father?

And why did Blaine visit Kurt once three months ago with his son?

Burt felt so conflicted now. Never in his life did he not know how to deal with his son. Burt will always love his son to death, but the possibility of Kurt dumping Blaine knowing he was pregnant is not something that Burt will ever be able to forgive Kurt for.

“Did he give his phone number?” Burt asked sighing.

“Yes. Do you need to reach him?”

“Please.”

Nurse Patel nodded her head and wrote down Blaine’s new phone number on a sticky note and handed it to Burt.

Eric stood there shocked.

Shit.

Kurt’s a father.

His husband is a father to his ex’s son. Why the fucking hell didn’t Kurt tell him this! Eric did not sign up for this. No. If Kurt ever finds out about this, he won’t ever leave Blaine again like the last time. All he’ll feel is guilty for not being in his son’s life since he grew up being raised by a single father. Eric cannot have Kurt know that Blaine has a son. Thank god Blaine will never want to speak to Kurt again after their breakup.

Burt shakenly typed in Blaine’s number, not knowing what to say or do. Does he mention the fact that he knows about his grandson?. Burt can now understands why Blaine cut all ties with everyone. He’s trying to keep his son a secret from anyone who is associated to Kurt from letting him find out.

 

_Ring._

 

_“Hello, this Blaine Anderson speaking.”_

“H-hi Blaine.” Burt started with a crack in his voice.

Blaine breath hitched and then went silent knowing that voice answer anywhere.

 _“How did you get my number Mr. Hummel?”_ Blaine silently asked.

“Blaine, can we talk?” Burt asked avoiding the question. 

 _“No. How did you get my number?”_ Blaine asked again but harshly this time.

“Kurt’s been in an accident and has been in a coma for ten months. He woke up today with retrograde amnesia and thinks it’s 2020. He doesn’t remember the break up and still thinks you’re his fiancée. We’ve tried to tell him that you two split, but he doesn’t believe it. I know what I’m about to ask is completely selfish of me and I’m sure that you don’t want to see Kurt ever again, but please, for my son, will you come to the hospital and tell Kurt that you two aren’t together anymore? The doctor says that this may help Kurt cope with the fact that it’s not 2020 anymore and that you two aren’t together.”

 _“I’m sorry. I can’t help you.”_ Blaine said quietly over the line.

“Blaine please!” Burt begged, “You don’t even have to come to the hospital you can just tell Kurt everything over the phone. I’m sure he will be able to recognize you just by your voice.”

 _“Mr. Hummel I-I can’t.”_ Blaine stuttered out.

“I know that I have no right, but I’m begging you Blaine.”

Blaine hesitated, not knowing what to say. He loved Burt. Burt was the father figure in his life when his real dad wasn’t and grew up loving him more than his own father. He showed him how a true father should be. He’s even using Burt’s methods on his own son. Blaine bit his lip. He didn’t want to talk to Kurt. He didn’t want to associate himself with Kurt at all. Not after what Kurt did to him, but he also couldn’t betray Burt after all he did for him when he was growing up. The least that Blaine can do is owe one for Burt. No matter how painful and regrettable it may be.

 _“I’ll do it.”_ Blaine said reluctantly, giving in while trying not to regret his words, telling himself that it’s for Burt not Kurt.

Burt almost dropped the phone after hearing that. Blaine agreed. Blaine agreed to talk to Kurt. Yes! This is why he always loved Blaine more than Eric is because he actually cares for people instead of faking it.

“Thank you Blaine. Thank you.” Burt says nodding his head at everyone that Blaine agreed to talk to Kurt.

“Hold on Blaine, let me walk to Kurt’s room for you to talk to him.” Burt said walking down the hall to his son.

Eric bit his lip. Clearly his view of Blaine trying to get Kurt back is coming true. How is he supposed to separate Kurt and Blaine for good this time?

Everyone slowly walked up to Kurt’s door as Carole lightly knocked on it.

“Go away.” Kurt called out in distress.

“Kurt,” Burt said, “Blaine’s on the phone.”

Kurt’s head immediately shot up.

“Blaine! Give me the phone!” Kurt yelled desperately as his dad. Carole, Dr. Knox and Eric walked into the room seeing Kurt have his hand out reaching for the phone in his dad’s hands.

Burt handed his phone to Kurt who took it greedily and pressed it against his ear. Burt felt his heart skip a beat when he saw his son’s face knowing that Blaine is on the other line.

The spark.

The spark is back.

The spark is back and is in Kurt’s eyes.

Burt never thought he will see the spark again in his son’s eyes. As ashamed as he is now, he honestly believed that the spark in his son’s eyes that shines with life, brightness and love would never return when the engagement ended. Burt believes that Eric is the one who has made the spark in Kurt’s eyes disappear. The way that Kurt looks now, he looks so much like his younger self during the time when everyone was happy and in love. It is enough to make Burt almost cry at how much his Kurt is coming back to him than this fake person who wears the face of his son.

“Bee?” Kurt called out emotionally, feeling his heart lift knowing that Blaine is with him now.

Blaine gasped from the so familiar voice. It’s been so long since he heard Kurt’s voice. It’s still beautiful and soft as ever. From the last time he visited Kurt, he remembers the matureness on his sleeping face. His brain is forcing himself to picture that face in his mind again knowing he was talking to him on the other side.  

 _“Hi Kurt.”_ Blaine breathlessly said with a hint of softness.

“Blaine where are you?” Kurt cried out rubbing his eyes of tears feeling relived that Blaine is here with him, “I-I woke up this morning in the hospital, a-and dad says that I’ve been in a coma for ten months a-and that it’s 2025, but all I remember is it being 2020 and that I was sitting in my office at work with I-Isabella Wright. A-and then some crazy fucker barged in and kissed me claiming to be my husband and dad lied about the fact that we’ve broke up and I-I really want you here with me Blaine.”

 Blaine’s hated to admit it, but his heart hurt a little for Kurt at how terrified he must be. Blaine won’t even wish this upon any of his worst enemies, even Kurt.

 _“I-I’m sorry that I’m not there to be with you Kurt,”_ Blaine whispered sympathetically, _“But what your dad said is true. It’s 2025, not 2020. You don’t work for Isabella Wright anymore. You are currentl-”_

 "Why aren't you here Bee? I want you." Kurt pleaded out, his hand clutching at the phone.

Blaine sucked in a little bit of air and sighed for God knows how many times today. 

" _Kurt, please listen to me when I say this,_ " Blaine softly said, " _What Burt says is true. We're not together anymore. We broke up five years ago. I am truly sorry this happened to you and I'm sure you'll gain all of your memories back soon, but please don't try to contact me again._ "

Kurt whimpered out another cry, "Why are you doing this? You promised Bee! You promised that you'll always be by my side - and now you're leaving me behind!" 

Blaine gritted his teeth at Kurt's words, old wounds and pain that never healed resurfacing again. Just the thought of Kurt blaming him for their breakup is enough to make his blood boil. Though Blaine knows he should never blame Kurt's amnesia, he can't help but think about the vulnerable scars Kurt left behind. Especially the permanent one left on his abdominal. This all just feels like another joke to Blaine. Forcing himself to reconnect with ties he promised he would never reconnect again.

 _“Put Burt back on the phone.”_  

"B-bu-"

" _Now!_ "

Kurt confused at Blaine’s request and handed the phone back to Burt who raised an eyebrow and took it.

 _“Are you fucking with me?”_ Blaine asked his voice clear of anger.

“What?”

_“Is this a joke that you’re pulling?”_

“Blaine, I don’t understand what you mean.” Burt said confused.

 _“This whole thing just feels like a joke to me Burt! Kurt doesn't need me!”_ Blaine explained.

“He does! Blaine,” Burt urged, “It - this isn’t a joke. Kurt is really suffering and could use your comfort.”

Blaine just sighed in annoyance. Shit he really did get played.

 _“No. I don't want anything to do with him. Goodbye Mr. Hummel and good luck with your son’s amnesia.”_ Blaine says not daring himself to say Kurt’s name anymore.

“Blaine wait!” Burt yelled through the phone, “Please help Kurt get his memory back.”

_“I can’t. I won’t. You only called me to tell Kurt that we aren’t together and I did.”_

“Blaine, please.” Burt pleaded. At the sound of desperateness in Burt’s voice, Kurt looked up surprised and fearful. He didn’t want Blaine to go. Blaine makes him feel secure, safe.

Kurt reached out for the phone singling his father to give him the phone. Burt looked reluctant, but did so anyways, knowing Blaine won’t like him anymore for it.

 _“-I’m sorry.”_ Blaine finished over the phone in Kurt’s ear.

“Blaine?” Kurt spoke softly looking down at his hands as they fidgeted with the white blanket.

 _“Kurt.”_ Blaine said surprised that he’s now talking to Kurt, but also a little awkward.

 “Why aren’t you here?”

Blaine hesitated to speak, not knowing what to say. He wanted to say the truth, but Burt’s plea kept on ringing in his head.

 _“I’m at work.”_ Blaine decided to say, going for a vague truth instead, _“Can you give the phone back to Burt?”_

“Will you be here later to visit me or tomorrow morning?” Kurt said ignoring Blaine’s question.

Blaine bit his tongue.

_“Can you give Burt the phone, please?”_

“No! Why aren’t you here Bee? Why aren’t you with me? I-I need you.” Kurt said feeling his heart hurt at the cold shoulder Blaine is giving him. Even his nickname isn’t making Blaine opening up to him.

 _“Give Burt the goddamn phone Kurt!”_ Blaine yelled not letting himself hear more of this sad, heartbroken Kurt.

Kurt jumped a little and so did everyone else, looking at Kurt with curious eyes as to why Blaine yelled. Kurt looked down not understanding why Blaine is mad at him. Kurt handed the phone back to his dad who took it gently out of Kurt’s hands.

 _‘Why is Blaine avoiding me? Is what dad says true? Did we really break up?’_ Kurt thought feeling dread spread throughout his whole body.

 _“Look Mr. Hummel, I’m sorry for not offering my help anymore. I can’t allow myself to get involved. There's just too much history between us for me to help. Please don’t contact me again. Goodbye.”_ Blaine said ending the call. Burt tried to speak, but the sound of a beeping came though.

Burt looked at his son, tears falling out.

“We really broke up didn’t we?” Kurt whispered feeling his hands shake and started to accept it, “Why?”

No one knew what to say. Burt didn’t want to give his son anymore pain right now. Carole just stayed silent and Dr. Knox stood there uncomfortably not knowing how to handle the situation. Eric is the only person who didn’t feel sadden by what happened. Instead he felt joyful. Finally it ended the way he wanted it to be.

“Kurt, just forget about him,” Eric said walking over to his husband and sat down on the edge to take his husband's hands into his, “You left him to be with me.”

Kurt looked up at the stranger and really looked at him this time. Eric is a very handsome man. He has pale skin, a strong jaw line, with a little stubs showing he’s growing a beard. He has beautiful light gray eyes and thin lips like Kurt. His hair, is styled, his black straight hair is coif up in the air, similar to Kurt’s. He looks tall, almost taller than Kurt, at least 6’3. He could be a runway model. Kurt can see why he would want to date him.  He may look wealthy with fancy clothes, but he didn’t have the warmness or joy in his eyes like Blaine does. He doesn’t have the love in his eyes when he looks at Kurt or the playful smile, or the smooth rich tenor voice. He’s not Blaine. And Kurt wants Blaine, not the pseudo husband. Kurt removed his hands away from the Eric’s touch.

“Why would I leave him for you?” Kurt asked accusingly, “Why would I leave _my everything_ for you? Why would I break up with the man I love most in the world for some fucking prick?!”

“Kurt-” Eric said harshly trying to stop Kurt from talking anymore.

“No! I won’t forget about him. It doesn’t matter if you’re my husband or not, I _won’t_ forget about Blaine.” Kurt said tasting something bitter in his mouth from saying that this man is his husband. That tittle should be for Blaine. And only Blaine.

Everyone in Kurt’s room is surprised by how determined this Kurt seems to be on wanting to be with Blaine. Eric cursed himself for jinxing it too early in thinking he got everything he wanted too soon. It was hard enough to get Kurt to fall out in love with Blaine, and doing it again is going to be even harder. This Kurt doesn’t have a single doubt about his undying love for Blaine, even with his memories gone. Eric can’t manipulate Kurt like he did in the past, but that just might play in Eric’s favor if he plays his cards carefully. He won’t allow Blaine to have Kurt. He never will. And with the special information about Blaine’s son, may either be his trump card or his worst nightmare.

Eric looked around the room inspecting very carefully at everyone’s actions. Eric knows Burt and Carole won’t tell Kurt about Blaine’s son because they don’t want to make anything hard for Kurt especially in his situation right now. Dr. Knox will never be able to share the information since Blaine wasn’t his patient and he knows he lose his credentials as a doctor, along with a law suit for sharing violating a person’s privacy.  As long as Kurt doesn’t find out about Adam, Andrew, or whatever the kid's name is, Eric will win. All he needed to do is just get Blaine out of their lives for good this time. Even if he has to play dirty.

“Why did I leave Blaine? How did I leave him?” Kurt whispered running his hand over his hair and tugging on it. The more Kurt thought about it, the less it made sense.

He loves Blaine so why leave him?

Did they have a huge fight?

Did Blaine cheat on him again?

What pushed Kurt over the edge that he would break up with Blaine?

Dr. Knox decided to take this time to leave this very awkward and tense family tension. Dr. Knox waived to Carole and singled his pager telling Carole that if they need anything, just call for him. Carole nodded her head and mouthed the words, ‘ _thank you_ ’ to him as Dr. Knox lightly shut the door.

Eric was about to open his mouth, but Burt spoke first, not wanting Kurt to listen to Eric talking about himself and his idea that he’s some divine being. He didn’t want Eric to make himself look like this holy being and have Kurt fall back in love with him.

No.

Burt’s going to do the right thing and have Kurt hear the true story. Burt wants to see if Kurt can figure it out on his own reason as to why he left Blaine because to be honest, Burt doesn’t know the answer. Only Kurt does. And if Kurt really does choose Eric at the end this time, then Burt will have to come and accept it for real instead of just acknowledging him. Burt just hopes that he can go another year of Thanksgiving of having to hear how much money Eric makes or how amazing he is at what he does and his fancy-spancy job on Wall Street and blah, blah, blah.

“Kurt,” Burt started seeing Eric narrow his eyes at him in annoyance at not speaking first, “You left Blaine at the alter five years ago.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. And sorry that Blaine makes a brief cameo in this chapter, but next chapter there will be more of him and his character. I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I want to say a huge thank you to everyone who has supported this story! It means so much to me and I cannot wait to share more of my work with all of you! Also in this chapter, Blaine finally makes a scene!!! 
> 
> Also I have a picture for this story, but have no idea on how to put it in my story, so if anyone knows that will be a great help!
> 
> Any grammar mistakes is mine for English is not my first language! If you notice any, please tell me! Thank you!

_I’ll live on  
_ _And leave all of this fear  
_ _Far behind me  
_ _I’ll get back on the track  
_ _All without looking back on this lonely rail_

 

**_Year 2020_ **

_Warm sunlight shined through the venue windows brightening the altar of a beautiful aisle. Gorgeous string quartet, wedding music played, the sound of the piano bring excitement to everyone’s hearts. Burt Hummel stood behind the doors as they opened and everyone sitting looked at him with smiles of joy. Today is such a special day. He walked down the aisle to the altar and turned around watching how the wedding is finally starting._

_A pair of the groomsmen and bridesmaids all came walking down the aisle. Four perfectly dressed groomsmen and four perfectly dressed bridesmaids came walking down holding arms and then separated to go to their spot._

_Then came a little girl, an adorable two years old walking down in hand a basket filled with white rose petals as she threw them up in the air. After her was her twin brother carrying a soft pillow and on the pillow were two beautiful silver hand crafted wedding rings. Everyone awed at the sight of them, especially Finn as he looked proudly at his girlfriend’s two beautiful children._

_Everyone stood up from their seats eyes awaiting which groom is going to walk down first. When a perfectly styled gelled black head came to view everyone gasped. He is the most beautiful groom they have ever seen. The white suit designed by his fiancée, fitted him like a charm. Blaine Anderson smiled proudly at everyone as he walked down with his brother Cooper since his real father refused to come to the wedding along with his mother, Cooper offered to give him away. Blaine hugged his brother tightly and whispered a ‘thank you’ and Cooper patted his back and took his place now as the best man._

_Everyone then turned their attention at the next groom as he walked down. Kurt felt his heart beat race in his chest, feeling the pressure of everyone’s eye on him. He looked at his dad who bore the happiest smile he has ever seen and then Blaine who looked at him with utter love. Carole kissed Kurt’s cheek as he went up the altar with Finn giving him a hug and stood proud for being his step-brother’s best man. Kurt turned his body so it is facing Blaine as he smiled lovingly at him. Kurt forced himself to smile back as Blaine took both of his hands and held them._

_Burt huffed to keep himself from crying._

_“Ladies and gentlemen,” He started, “today we gather around to see the joy and love of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson. Their time together, they have seen their love and understanding of each other grow and blossom and now they have decided to live out the rest of their lives as one. I have never seen two people face the hardships of love like these two and still be together in the end, hearts filled with the love for one another. I am proud to say as a father of a groom that I have never seen my son so happy when he is with Blaine. The moments of laughter in my son’s eyes when I saw Kurt talk about Blaine from their coffee dates always made me think, ‘I’m blessed to have Blaine in Kurt’s life’. Those are moments where I am proud that Kurt has found someone who truly cherish my son. Blaine, I want to truly thank you for giving my son everything he could ever deserve and more. Now would Blaine read your vows?”_

_Blaine cleared his throat, nervous as he looked at Kurt’s eyes as lightly squeeze his hands._

_“Kurt, I love you. I love you so much that I felt like the luckiest man in the world when you proposed to me and am the luckiest man right now to be marrying you. I know that there are going to be hardships that we’re going to face because every relationship has them, but as long as you’re by my side I feel like I can take every single one of them head on because you give me the strength that I have never known to exist. Kurt, you are beautiful, strong, fierce and loving. You give me the courage every day to face my demons,” Blaine said blushing a little at how honest he is being and continued to look right into Kurt’s eyes, “I, Blaine Anderson, take you, Kurt Hummel, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live.” Blaine took one of the silver rings and laced it through Kurt’s wedding finger, feeling tears start fog his vision._

_Everyone wiped the tears from their eyes at how romantic, beautiful and honest Blaine’s vow is._

_“Now Kurt, would you like to read your vows?” Burt asked, looking at his son with a loving smile._

_Kurt gulped and looked at his dad and then back to Blaine. Eric’s words kept on ringing in his head._

‘Do you want to marry him Kurt?’

‘Are you even happy with him?’

‘You can do better’

‘He hurt you once and he can always do it again if he broke your trust so easily the first time’

‘Do you love him anymore?’

_Kurt bit his lip and looked at Blaine straight in the eye. No. He doesn’t want to marry Blaine. He doesn’t love him. He isn’t happy with him anymore._

_“I...I’m sorry.” Kurt whispered. Everyone in the audience gasped with shock at Kurt’s response. Kurt continued to look at Blaine’s eyes and saw them fade from joy and love to a heartbroken sorrow. Everyone did not know what to say. They did not expect this to happen. Everyone always thought that Kurt and Blaine were the perfect couple. The couple that were going to be together through the end of time._

_“Blaine,” Kurt said softly seeing Blaine’s head look down and saw tears fall to the ground, “Blaine I-”_

_Blaine brought his head up, tears spilling out from his eyes as he took the other wedding ring from the pillow and pressed it into Kurt’s palm and having him grip it. Kurt looked surprised by Blaine’s action as did everyone else. Blaine cupped Kurt’s cheek with both of his hands and brushed his thumbs on Kurt’s soft cheekbone and smiled showing how heartbroken and painful he feels._

_“I hope he makes you happy, Kurt. And I-I’m sorry that I hurt you for you to have doubt.” Kurt’s eyes widen not expecting this. Kurt looked at Blaine and felt his warm hands disappear as Blaine stepped down the altar and walked down the aisle alone. Kurt gripped Blaine’s wedding ring in his hand and looked at the audience. Everyone stared at him with bewilderment eyes, especially Cooper as he just shook his head and ran after his little brother. Kurt turned his head to face his dad who had the most disappointed and saddest face on._

_“Whoever he is Kurt,” Burt said with a tired voice, “I hope to never meet him because you let the greatest man of your life go today.”_

_Burt walked away from his son, never did he ever thought that he just couldn’t stand to look Kurt. Kurt just stood there and nodded at his father’s words and walked down the altar to Eric who is waiting for him at the end. Eric took Kurt’s hand with the wedding ring and inspected it._

_“You should throw it in the trash. The ring I have designed is so much prettier than this cheap piece of shit.” Eric said tossing the wedding ring back to Kurt with disgust. Kurt merely nodded his head and looked at Blaine’s ring and the ring on his ring finger. Ironically, he didn’t have the heart to throw it away like he did Blaine’s love. It is always going to be a reminder of his first love, of what he could have, but left behind._

 

* * *

 

 _ **Present**_  

Kurt could not believe the story his father just told him.

Did he really do that to Blaine?

Did he really just said that he was sorry?

The whole story made him sound like a douche bag and Blaine being a saint wishing Kurt to be happy with someone else on a day that was supposed to be theirs. Kurt looked at Eric, who looked nonchalant during the whole thing. He has to get Blaine back no matter what.

“Did I really leave Blaine for you?” Kurt asked.

“Of course you did,” Eric said with a prideful tone, “You always said that you loved me more than him.”

Kurt looked at his dad and Carole. He wondered what his dad must have thought of him now.

“Can you leave us?” Kurt asked to Carole and Eric, “I want to talk to dad privately.”

Carole nodded her head and left the room, while Eric is more reluctant. Eric looked between his husband and Burt.

“Fine.” Eric said and leaned into Kurt to kiss his cheek, but Kurt flinched away from Eric giving him a dangerous glare. Eric gave an annoyed look and walked out of the room slamming door behind him. Kurt felt a little relived that Carole and Eric are gone and relaxed.

“Wanna tell me what’s going through your mind now?” Burt asked seeing how his son’s shoulders relaxed and then tensed.

“Are you disappointed in me?” Kurt asked quietly avoiding his father’s eyes as he played with his fingers.

Burt looked surprised by the question, not excepting Kurt to ask such a question.

“What do you mean?”

“Are you angry at me for choosing to marry Eric over Blaine?”

Burt sighed.

“Of course I was,” Burt said seeing Kurt tense again, “I always thought of Blaine as a third son of mine. We have always made him feel like family. With Eric, I didn’t know anything about him. You never introduced him to us. After the wedding, came Thanksgiving. We always spent Thanksgiving Holiday’s together as a family, but that year I knew it wasn’t going to be the same without Blaine. I’ll be honest, when you walked through the door with this stranger was behind you, I wanted to grab my shot gun and shoot him.

“That Thanksgiving, a stranger that none of us have ever met, heard of, or even seen, you introduced him as your husband. I can’t say that was the most exciting thing I have ever heard because it wasn’t. I’ll admit Kurt, I was shocked and disappointed in you. I mean, it was only a month right after the wedding with Blaine that you would marry this man and bring him over for Thanksgiving. We didn’t get an invitation to the wedding or even a notification that you were even going to get married after the broken engagement. None of us knew how to treat him. We were all still upset with how the wedding turned out and were pretty biased over the fact that he seemed to be the man who you love and made you happy. We all thought that Blaine was the one for you. We all loved him dearly, but as a father I was happy you were happy, even if it wasn’t with the man I wanted.”

“But I don’t love him dad,” Kurt said quickly, “I don’t know him. H-he is a complete stranger.”

“Now he may be, but back then he seemed like the love of your life.” Burt said seeing the hurt in Kurt’s eyes as he said that.

“You’re wrong. Blaine’s the love of my life.”

Burt sighed and patted Kurt’s shoulder.

“Get some rest bud.” Burt said with a smile and squeezed Kurt’s shoulder. Kurt nodded his head and laid down on the bed sniffing a little. Burt walked out of the room and gently closed the door seeing Carole and Eric still there.

“I told him to get some rest since he seemed pretty drained after all that has happened to him.” Burt said.

Eric just scoffed.

“Really? That’s all you were going to tell Kurt? What about the four years of our marriage?!”

“Enough Eric! Stop thinking about your goddamn self and think about the emotional state my son is in right now. He literally just lost five years of his memory and the love of his life and all you can think about is yourself.” Burt snapped.

Eric bit his tongue hard and held himself back from talking anymore. Burt has just about had it with Eric’s attitude and Eric has just about had it with Burt ruining his moments with Kurt.

“I need to get some rest myself.” Burt said. Carole nodded her head and decided to stay in case Kurt needed anything. Burt thanked her and kissed her lips telling her than once he feels better he’ll come back and she can go back to the hotel and rest.

Burt walked out of the hospital and took out his phone.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_“I’m sorry the number you have reached is unavailable. Please try again or press one for more options.”_

Burt sighed. He knows that Blaine is avoiding him, but he needs him now more than ever. During Blaine Kurt’s talk, Burt noticed the spark in his son’s eyes. A spark that he never thought he will see again, even after Kurt married Eric, the spark never showed up. It has never showed up once since now. Burt dialed the number again. He has to get Blaine back for Kurt and himself.

_Ring._

_“I’m sorry the number you have reached is unavailable. Please try again or press one for more options.”_

Again.

_Ring._

_Rin-_

_“Mr. Hummel please stop calling me.”_ Blaine finally answered.

“I know about August.”

Silence.

Blaine golden-hazel eyes widen in fear and shock.

No.

Burt couldn’t have known. Blaine made sure to keep it a secret from everyone, besides Cooper. How can Burt know?! He can’t know!

 _“H-how do you know?”_ Blaine whispered feeling his hands tremble as he held the phone up to his ear gripping with his all of his might.

“You were a maternity patient at Bellevue Hospital Center four years ago. The records say that you gave birth to a boy named August Gifford Anderson on November 17, 2021.”

_“Does Kurt know about him?”_

“No. I didn’t tell him.”

Blaine tensed a little. Will Burt tell him?

 _“Why?”_ Blaine whispered, _“Why now of all times would you come clean about knowing this?”_

“Blaine, I want to talk to you. I never got the chance to after the wedding and I – there is just so much I have to talk to you about. You were like a son to me. Do you think we can get lunch anywhere? I’m in New York City.”

Blaine bit his lip. He really didn’t want to get lunch with Burt, but if he can somehow convince Burt to keep silent about August from Kurt and get some answers, then he really has no choice. This is his one and only chance. It may clear some things up for him as well.

_“We can meet at Tarallucci e Vino East Village? It’s a little away from the hospital. The address is 163 1st Avenue.”_

Burt swallowed a lump in his throat as he asked the next question.

“Will August be there?”

 _“No,”_ Blaine said immediately, _“I’ll meet you there in a half-an-hour.”_

Blaine ended the call and rubbed his eyes. Just what has he done to deserve this? Blaine turned around in his apartment and plumped himself on his sofa and closed his eyes. Shit. He really hopes Burt doesn’t tell Kurt about August.

_Poke_

_Poke_

Blaine opened his eyes and saw light blue eyes staring at him. Blaine smiled at his adorable four year old son as he sucked on his lip making a pouty face.

“What’s wrong August?” Blaine asked picking his son up and settling him on his lap hugging him. August just looked at his daddy and grabbed Blaine’s face with his hands and gave a laughing smile. Blaine immediately cheered up at seeing his son smile. Even though August won’t talk, he always seem to know how to put a smile on Blaine’s lips. Blaine kissed August head and continued to hold him as he stood up.

“Do you want play with Alex today?” Blaine asked watching his son cheer more at the name of Alex. Blaine put his son down watching him hopping to his room, excited to see his best friend Alex. Blaine picked up his wallet and keys grabbing a quick jacket and shoes. Once he was done getting dressed he walked to August room to see him packing up his blue and red robot pack back with toys like his mini action figures and Barbie dolls. Blaine loves his it when he sees his son excited and happy. Any parent would.

“Hey, ready to go?” Blaine asked leaning against the door. August nodded his head and gave a toothy smile. He zipped up his toys and put on his backpack and raced out of his room grabbing his daddy’s hand to get out of their apartment.

Blaine took his son’s hands and led them out of their apartment, taking the stairs wells two floors down to Alex’s apartment. Blaine walked to the hallway seeing his son skip all the way to familiar door.

_Knock._

_Knock._

_Knock._

“I got it!” yelled Alex’s voice as she ran to her front door and opened it to see August and his daddy.

“Auggie!” Alex screamed in excitement and she hugged him. August just smiled back at her and hugged her back, not saying anything.

“Alex!” yelled Carson with a wooden spoon in his hands, “You can’t just leave in the middle of baking cookies!”

“You can’t tell me what to do! You’re not the boss of me! I’m a free woman!” Alex sassed her dad as she snapped her fingers.

Carson gave her a scowl and ran up to lift her up causing her to sequel and laugh at her dad to put her down. Carson looked out of his apartment door and saw August and Blaine.

“Hey Blaine,” Carson greeted and then looked down to August, “Hello August.”

“Hey Carson,” Blaine greeted back and August just gave a big smile, “Can you watch over Auggie for an hour or two? I have some business to attend to and don’t have the time to hire a last minute babysitter.”

“Of course.” Carson letting Alex down as Alex grabbed August by his arm and led him to her bedroom to show him her new Barbie dolls.

“What’s the business about?” Carson asked curious.

“Grabbing lunch with my ex-fiancée’s father.” Blaine bitterly said with a dry laugh at the end.

Carson made a sour face.

“Oh, that’s gotta be awkward.”

Blaine snorted and nodded his head. Like Blaine, Carson is also a single father with a daughter named Alexandria, short for Alex since she dislikes her full name because of the long syllables. Alex parents are divorced, and Carson was able to win full custody over her in court, since he has a successful job of being a play write who works at home.

“What does he want with you to talk about?” Carson asked.

Blaine sighed knowing Carson well enough to tell him the truth. They’ve been friends when he was pregnant with August, when Gifford was still alive.

“I never told my ex about August.”

Carson’s eyes rose in surprise.

“Burt – my ex’s dad – called me and said he knows about him. I’m hoping that I can convince him to not tell. I don’t want August’s other father to know.”

Carson nodded his head feeling sympathetic for Blaine. Carson doesn’t know much about Blaine’s past because of him wanting to keep it private but knows how much pain he suffered through to get where he is now.

“I’m sorry that you had to go through all of that.” Carson said rubbing Blaine’s shoulder.

Blaine shook his head and weakly smiled at him.

“If you don’t mind me asking, how did you break up?”

Blaine felt his stomach turn at the memory.

“I was left at the altar. He chose another man to marry.”

Carson’s mouth drop and he bear hugged Blaine.

“I’m so sorry, but hey – if you ever need a lawyer to win full custody over Auggie, I know someone okay?”

Blaine nodded his head and kissed Carson’s cheek in thanks.

“Thank you.” Blaine whispered out hugging Carson a little tighter. Carson smiled and rubbed his hands up and down Blaine’s back.

“Hey, remember what dad used to say, ‘the world is a brighter place when you smile’.”

Blaine weakly smiled at Gifford’s words and bid his goodbye to Carson and yelled out a goodbye to August, telling him he’ll be back in a few hours. Blaine walked out of the apartment building and went down to the subways, taking one to 1st Avenue. Blaine walked a few blocks there, feeling nervous with each step he took as he got closer and closer. Blaine walked into the café, looking for a familiar face.

“Blaine.”

Blaine turned around and awkwardly smiled. Burt stood behind him, with his hand held out. Blaine took his hand to shake but got pulled into Burt’s fatherly hugs.

“I am so sorry for what Kurt has done to you. I cannot even begin to imagine the pain you must have felt. I’m so sorry.” Burt apologized, hugging Blaine tighter. Blaine felt shocked and comforted. He hugged Burt back, missing the fatherly hug Burt used to give to him.

“Let’s grab some lunch, ‘kay?” Burt asked breaking up the hug. Blaine nodded his head and followed Burt in the café. They ordered their food and went and sat down getting ready to eat.

Five years hasn’t changed much for Burt, Blaine has noticed. He still looks the same, except for some new wrinkles. But Blaine has changed tremendously from Burt’s view. Blaine didn’t look like the Blaine he knew five years ago. He looks so much mature now. He isn’t wearing his cardigans, polo shirt, dress pants or bowties. He looks like a dad. The dark color blue jeans with a light blue button up shirt with a black jacket and sneakers. Burt can’t believe that this is what Blaine matures into. Burt honestly believes that Blaine has gone from a cute, dashing, preppy young man, to a mature, strong, handsome man. Blaine didn’t even have gel in his hair, his wild curls fling everywhere.

“Something the matter Burt?” Blaine asked catching Burt staring at him. Burt can tell the conversation is now just catching up with each other, before the real questions start to pop up.

Burt snapped out of his thoughts and just smiled.

“No, I was just thinking about how much your clothes have changed. I’m surprised you aren’t wearing your cardigans and bowties.” Burt joked causing Blaine to quietly laugh.

“Yeah, I-I had to change my style since a lot of people thought that I was my son’s older brother.” Burt stopped laughing, realizing just how true it is that Blaine is a father. Having Blaine admit it, just makes it seem so real.

“W-what is August like?” Burt asked lightly, not wanting Blaine to completely cut off the conversation about his grandson.

“I’d rather not talk about my son.” Blaine said defensively.

Burt wanted to push the conversation but decided to back off instead for now.

“So, how are you then? How’s being an Ohio Congressman?” Blaine asked changing the subject.

“It’s stressful. I mean, I love my job and I don’t regret fighting for equality, climate change, education but sometimes I just wish I can have some time to myself and work at my garage and take a swig of beer.”

“That’s understandable.”

“How are you Blaine?”

“I’m fine.”

“Are you still a musician?”

“Oh, no. I am a librarian.”

“Where?”

“New York University.”

Burt eyes widen. “Wow, that’s amazing. Don’t they have the best day care center for professors with children?”

“Burt, please don’t ask any questions regarding my son.” Blaine said again. Burt sighed not liking the fact that Blaine is withholding any information about his grandson; he really wants to know something about him even if it is silly, like what his favorite color is or animal, just something. But Burt knew that their friendly chit-chat is gone and now comes the questions and painful answers.

“Blaine, what happened to you after the wedding? What made Kurt end the engagement?” Burt asked.

“Why do you want to know? Didn’t he ever tell you?” Blaine asked purposely not saying his ex-fiancée’s name.

“No, Kurt didn’t tell me a thing. After the wedding when you disappeared, Kurt and I didn’t speak at all. I think no one ever spoke to him. He ghosted in himself in New York and ignored everyone. When we did see him, it was on Thanksgiving where he brought Eric and said that he’s his husband.”

Blaine felt shocked by the news. So, Kurt really did marry Eric in the end. That’s the kind of man he wanted. Eric was right. Blaine was never good enough for Kurt. He couldn’t offer anything that Kurt would have ever needed in a man. Blaine felt ashamed and mad at his chest hurting. He can’t have any feelings for Kurt, but he does have a son with him.

“Blaine?” Burt’s voice snapped Blaine out of his thoughts.

“Huh? Oh sorry. You wanted to know why he ended the engagement.” Blaine said, his throat tightening, but cleared it so it voice won’t waver. “He ended our engagement because he found someone better than me. He found Eric.”

“Yes, I know that already. But is that it? Did Kurt not know about you being pregnant?”

Blaine shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He hated it when people say he’s was pregnant. It just brought back dark memories of himself that he’d rather forget.

“No, I didn’t tell him anything. He didn’t end the engagement because he never found out, he ended it, so he can be with Eric,” Blaine said waiting to ask the dread question, “Is he happy with Eric?”

“No,” Burt immediately said, “he isn’t. He pretended to be, but I can tell, he’s just trying to forget about you.”

“Look, Mr. Hum – look Burt, please don’t tell him about August. I don’t want him to know.” Blaine pleaded.

“Then why did you visit Kurt when he was in a coma with August? Does August know he has another father? Does he know that Kurt is his father?” Burt asked.

Blaine bit his lips nervously. Damn. How did Burt find out about that? Blaine didn’t want to tell Burt, but will Burt know if he is lying. Should he just tell him the truth?

“He knows. I never lied to Auggie about knowing his other father.”  

“But you lied to Kurt about it.”

“No. I never lied to him about Auggie. I never got the chance to tell him because he ended our engagement. I planned it was going to be a surprise for him during our honeymoon, but well, that never happened.” Blaine said with a dry laugh glancing at his ice coffee.

“Then why did you visit Kurt when he was in a coma?”

“…”

“Why did you visit Kurt with August Blaine?” Burt asked again, a bit harshly this time.

“When – when the news broke out that Chief Editor of Vogue Kurt Hummel got into an accident, August got curious. He knew his father’s name, saw a picture of him, hell he even heard stories about him when I was forced to tell, but he has never met him. August wanted to meet him. He wanted to see his other father, badly. He begged for months. My son begged me to the point where I couldn’t refuse. So, we went to the hospital where I was already listed as being on the friend list. That day Auggie saw his other father for the first and only time,” Blaine paused, remembering his son’s reaction, “Auggie took Kurt’s hand and just cried. He didn’t do anything but cry at his sleeping face. We didn’t stay long before we left. Auggie never begged me to see him again after that day.”

“Why aren’t you willing to let Kurt interact with August?”

“Because he will end up hurting Auggie and as a father, I have to protect my son.”

“He wouldn’t. Kurt will love August once he meets him.”

“Are you sure about that?” Blaine asked sarcastically, “Everyone thought that Kurt and I will be married with children but now look at where we are. We broke up. He’s married. And I’m a single dad. Sure, Kurt might love Auggie at first, but who can say that he won’t bail out again? I’m not putting my son’s happiness on the line of a mere hunch you seem to know the answer to. I’d rather have August not see Kurt ever again than keep on worrying when Kurt is ever going to just leave again. My son is more important than Kurt and always will be. Surely you must understand the sacrifice a father must make to keep their children happy and safe.” Blaine ranted on, anger burning in his eyes.

Burt opened his mouth but decided to not say anything knowing that Blaine has an legitimate excuses for Kurt to not see August. This situation is really fucked up. Burt feels for Blaine, he really does. And after what Blaine just admitted, he now has doubts if Kurt really would end up leaving Blaine and August.

“But what am I supposed to do now?” Burt asked, “Five years of Kurt’s memories are gone. That’s essentially five years of his life gone. The chances for them ever returning are non-existent. Kurt still believes you’re his boyfriend or fiancée and wants you back. And Eric is still making everything about himself. What am I supposed to do Blaine?”

“I don’t know and honestly I don’t want to know. My only concern is I want August to stay out of this whole thing. I never want Kurt to find out about August and I refuse to get into a lawsuit over the custody of who gets full parental ownership over him.” Blaine said feeling a bit sad by the fact of how screwed up Kurt’s life seems to be at. The anger and humiliation that Blaine had face after their fall out, Blaine can’t seem to continue hating Kurt for it no matter how hard he tried.

The two fathers sat at their table for silence for a few minutes until something popped up into Burt’s mind. Something that Eric said.

“If you were given a second chance at starting over with Kurt, would you take it?” Burt suddenly asked.

“Excuse me?” Blaine asked confused by the sudden out of the blue question.

“If you could have a redo with Kurt, would you take it?”

Blaine did not know how to answer the question. He never thought about it.

“Why?”

“Because I want you and Kurt to be together again,” Burt admitted interrupting Blaine, “You were and still are the best thing that has ever happened to Kurt and I think Kurt was the best thing that has happened to you. Eric doesn’t love Kurt the way you used to and I honestly think that Kurt never really loved Eric to begin with. Kurt’s in a condition where he doesn’t seem to know what reality is anymore. All that he seems to want is just you and only you, not me or Carole or Finn, and certainly not Eric. Please Blaine, I – I really need you, Kurt needs you.”

“I’m sorry,” Blaine said looking down at his hands, “I won’t give August false hopes for thinking Kurt has come in his life to fill the role of being his other dad. I can’t even imagine the face he’ll make when Kurt decides to leave again and the pain he’ll have to face in the future.”

“But Kurt would never-”

“You might think that, but I don’t believe it. Not after what Kurt did to me.” Blaine said harshly.

“Do you ever plan on forgiving Kurt?”

“I forgave him, but I won’t forget. I can never forget.” Blaine said picking up his uneaten food and throwing them in the trash, leaving Burt back in the café feeling like there really is no hope for Kurt now.

Blaine called a taxi and told him to drive him back to his apartment. Blaine walked up the stairs to Carson and Alex’s apartment and knocked on the door.

“I’ll get it!” Alex yelled, the sound of her feet pattering on the wood and the muffle sound of Carson’s voice. Alex opened the door and looked up and saw August’s daddy.

“Hi Blaine! Daddy its Blaine!” Alex yelled, opening the door more for Blaine to walk in.

Carson came in view with August running past him, a big smile on his face when he saw his dad. Blaine squatted down and opened up his arms for August. His small body collided with Blaine’s and Blaine lifted his son up to swing him around causing him to laugh and hugged his son feeling grateful for him.

“Hey buddy,” Blaine said kissing his son’s head, “How was your playdate with Alex?”

August looked at his dad and just smiled, hugging him more.

“Do you wanna go back home or stay here and play tea party with me?” Alex asked as Blaine put August back down.

August nodded his head and looked at Blaine. Blaine just smiled and nodded. They ran off back into her room to finish their tea party.

“So how was it?” Carson asked, both father’s sitting on the couch and relaxing.

“How do you think? Meeting up with an ex parent will always end horribly.” Blaine answered rubbing his entire face with his hands.

“Yeah, I’m not surprised. Dealing with anything ex related is a fucking pain in my ass.”

“Your ex-wife?”

“Oh you have no idea. She’s a monster.”

Blaine and Carson laughed at the joke.

“Burt wants me to get back together with Kurt because he thinks we are meant to be together. Like we are soulmates or something.” Blaine said with a bitter laugh.

Carson raised an eyebrow, surprised that Blaine is willing to talk about his ex. Usually he changes the subject the instant Carson starts to ask questions.

“What kind of condition is he in?” Carson asked.

Blaine just sighed and decided to tell Carson the whole thing. He knows Carson won’t force him to make any rash decisions like Cooper. Blaine trust Carson because he is always rational and knows what to do in any type of situation, just like his father.

“Shit,” Carson said rubbing his chin, “That’s fucked up.”

Blaine nodded his head, fidgeting with his fingers as he waited for Carson’s response.

“Do you want Kurt in August life?”

“Of course not! I don’t want Kurt to hurt August like what he did to me. I can never forgive myself if I gave August false hope of thinking his other father is now in his life.”

“But since Kurt doesn’t remember your fallout, do you think it’s possible that this new Kurt is willing to be a father to Auggie?”

“Kurt never wanted children. He said that it would distract him from his goal to be the Chief Editor of Vogue.”

“But, since he is already the Chief Editor of Vogue, do you think Kurt is now willing to be a father to Auggie? Have you asked Auggie of what he wants?”

Blaine looked at Carson surprised.

No.

He never thought about what August wanted. Blaine knows that August would love to bond and get to know Kurt, but he also doesn’t want August to feel like he wasn’t worth enough for Kurt to stay. Blaine has already been through the emotional pain of feeling that and refuses to have August feel the same way.

“You should ask him Blaine. Yes, you get to make the final decision because you are the adult and parent in this situation, but always try to include Auggie in any decisions that are related to him. His views are important too, not matter how silly they are.” Carson said getting up from the couch when he sees Alex and August walking out of her room.

“Daddy! I. Want. Food! I’m hungry!” Alex yelled running up to Carson and tugging on his shirt forcefully causing Blaine to laugh as he heard Carson groan.

“Good luck when she hits puberty. She’s gonna be a wild one to tame.” Blaine whispered.

“Yeah, she gets that from her mother.” Carson bitterly said and gave his attention to his daughter.

“I know princess, but you have to say goodbye to August fist.”  Alex turned around and hugged August, pecking his cheek as she let go of him.

“Bye Auggie!” she said with a goofy, happy smile.

Blaine raised an eyebrow to Carson whose mouth gaped. Of all the times Alex said goodbye to August, she never once kissed him on the cheek. Well, not publicly.

August only smiled at her more and waved goodbye grabbing Blaine’s hand, ready to go to their apartment. Blaine said his goodbyes to Carson and Alex who was lecturing his daughter about not kissing boys and how she’ll get cooties and walked out of their apartment to their own. Once inside, Blaine whipped up a quick lunch of vegetarian ‘tuna’ salad that August loves so much with a side of cut apples with almond butter topped with sunflower nuts. As August ate his ‘tuna’ salad happily at the table, Blaine sat across from him, debating with himself whether or not to ask the dreaded question.

“Hey Auggie,” Blaine started getting his son's attention as he looked up at his dad, “do – how do you feel about meeting you other dad again?”

August stopped eating his salad and put down his baby fork and tilted his head to the side, a clear indicator that he’s curious as to why Blaine would bring Kurt up in conversation.

“I just wanted to know if you would like to see your other dad again. To get to know him this time, other than just seeing him asleep.”

August slowly nodded his head, looking down at his hands nervous.

“Can you please give me a reason why?”

August picked up a pen lying of the table and a piece of paper, drawing a sloppy heart around three circles. Blaine picked up the picture and inspected it, looking at it carefully. He saw a heart around three heads, all smiling with a blue pen.

“What is this supposed to be?” Blaine asked not understanding his son’s picture.

August tried getting off the chair with the help of Blaine and walked to the living room crawling on the floor to the bottom of a book shelf. He picked up a picture hidden between two books and showed it to Blaine. Blaine took the picture and crotched down on the floor with August crawling on his daddy’s lap and looking at the picture too. Blaine’s eyes widen when he saw the picture.

It was him and Kurt together when they first got engaged in august. Blaine knew this picture instantly from the clothes he and Kurt were wearing, along with were the picture was taken. It was their favorite place in all of New York City together. It was their old apartment. It was the old Blaine kissing Kurt on the cheek, his left hand obviously showing off the ring and Kurt looking at the camera, smiling a dopy smile with his arms around his body. Blaine had completely forgotten this picture had ever existed until now.

“Wha – um, where did you find this?” Blaine asked, his voice tightening up so much it hurt. Blaine swallowed the pain away along with the tears away.

August didn’t say anything. He didn't even point to the place where he found it. All he did was take the picture he drew and held it close to his chest.

“Do you – do you want to meet you other father?”

August nodded staring at Blaine.

“Even – even if he hurts you? Even if he leaves us again, do you still want to see him?”

August gave a confused expression to his father.

“If you and Kurt meet, there is a chance that you will never see him again. He may end up leaving us. Are you willing to risk it?”

August furiously nodded and held up the picture in front of Blaine’s face. Blaine nodded. So, August still wants to see Kurt. Blaine signed. He’ll call up Burt tomorrow and set something up. Blaine hates the idea of Kurt finding out about August and for August to get to know Kurt, but Blaine really can’t say no to his son because he never asked for anything. It’s always Blaine who has to ask if August wants something and then buys it when August says no. So, Blaine made a promise within himself that if Kurt ever hurts August, he’ll hurt Kurt back harder because this time, he has something to protect at all cost.

“Alright, time for a nap.” Blaine said swooping August into his arm and carrying him to his bedroom. Blaine laid August on his bed and went to get his guitar out to play a song.

“What naptime song do you wanna hear this time?” Blaine asks smiling dazzling at August. August smiled back and grabbed his crow stuffed animal and held it up for his daddy to see. Blaine bit his lip as he felt the tears swelling up in his eyes again. Sometimes Blaine forgets that August is also Kurt’s son too. So, Blaine put on a brave face and began to pluck the strings, the notes starting soft and the sound filled the child’s bedroom.

 _Blackbird singing in the dead of night_  
_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_  
_All your life_  
_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

 _Blackbird singing in the dead of night_  
_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_  
_All your life_  
_You were only waiting for this moment to be free_

 _Blackbird fly, blackbird fly_  
_Into the light of the dark black night_

 _Blackbird fly, blackbird fly_  
_Into the light of the dark black night_

 _Blackbird singing in the dead of night_  
_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_  
_All your life_  
_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_  
_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_  
_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am almost done writing chapter 4 and have started writing chapter 5, so hopefully I can update soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I wanted to apologize for any mistakes that I have mad in the past chapters, especially chapter 3. I have received confusing comments asking me who "James" is and I want to clear this up before you read this chapter. 
> 
> When I first had the idea of writing this story, I originally wanted to have Blaine's son name be James, but as I was editing I realized that I wanted to change it to August. So, James's name is an accident when reading because it is suppose to be August. I have hopefully caught all of the mentions of James and if I have not, then please tell me where I may have missed any.
> 
> Secondly, regarding August ability to speak will be explained through this chapter and in the future we will start to uncover who Gifford was and how he, Carson and Blaine have a relationship. I don't want to spoil anything and if I have then I am so sorry because it was not my intention. 
> 
> Finally, I updated my tags so please read them because I want to warn everyone for what's about to happen as the story goes on.
> 
> English is not my first language and any grammar and spelling mistakes are mine! If you caught anything, please tell me and I will try my best to fix it!

_This love that we found_  
_It’s gonna break us_  
_And when it does_  
_We’ll jump back_

 

_As soon as Blaine couldn’t hear the whispers of the crowd, he bit his lips hard trying not to cry his heart out. How stupid he was to not see this coming. Truly stupid. Blaine touched his stomach and felt the small bump forming. He really is stupid for believing that he was good enough for Kurt, to actually have Kurt love him. But where the pain really hurt is the fact that Blaine can’t find it within himself to hate Kurt._

_Eric is right._

_Kurt doesn’t want him._

_Kurt wants Eric._

_Someone who can make him happy._

_Someone who just isn’t baggage._

_Blaine ran to his room and grabbed his suitcase and slammed open his closet door grabbing all of his clothes and shoving them in, not caring that they will get wrinkled. Blaine quickly worked in cleaning the room of all of his belongings and stepped out. He closed the door and looked up to see his best man and older brother standing at the end of the hall with a small frown tugging on his lips. Cooper walked over to Blaine and grabbed his suitcase pulling it over to his car._

_“Come on squirt, let’s get you and the little guy some food.” Cooper said ruffling Blaine’s perfectly gelled hair. Blaine didn’t even protest at his hair being messed up and just looked at his brother with wide eyes._

_“Ho-how did you know?” Blaine asked weakly, swallowing his nerves._

_“I’m your brother. I know everything.” Cooper said with a cocky grin._

_They walked out of the vineyard with Cooper’s car already waiting for them. Cooper put the suitcase in his trunk and opened the front door to drive. Cooper looked at his little brother and sympathetically smiled, seeing how heartbroken Blaine looks. He put his hand on Blaine’s shoulder griping it nicely in support._

_“It’s okay to cry. It’s only me and the little guy that’s going to hear you.” Cooper knew how much Blaine hates crying in public. He always claimed it make him look weak and that he was an ugly crier. As soon as Cooper said that, Blaine broke down. He hid his face in his hands as he sobbed his shattered heart out. Furiously brushing away the tears that just won’t stop from falling down._

_Cooper just stayed quiet and let his brother have his moment. The next time he sees Kurt, he’s going to beat the living shit out of him for humiliating his brother by leaving him at the altar for a dickhead and having him cry his heart out, especially for bailing out on their child._

‘Little fucker,’ _Cooper thought angrily,_ ‘You’ll pay big time for this’

_“The wedding bills, Coop I don’t have the money to pay for everything.” Blaine hiccupped brushing away his tears._

_“Don’t worry about it. I handled it,” Cooper lied smoothly; he’ll just leave it to the Hummel-Hudson family to deal with it, his baby brother already has enough on his plate to worry about than some useless wedding bills, “Just tell me where you wanna go to eat.”_

_“H-how did you know I was hungry?” Blaine asked blowing his nose in a face tissue._

_“Your stomach has been grumbling ever since we got into the car.” Cooper joked seeing a small smile on Blaine’s lips._

_“Yeah,” Blaine said rubbing his stomach, “he sure is hungry.”_

_“How do you know it’s a boy?”_

_“Father’s intuition.”_

_Cooper smirked at the response. Cheeky response._

_“Pick anything you want. My treat.”_

_“I want to go to Boulevard Restaurant.” Blaine whispered._

_Cooper raised an eyebrow, “Are you sure? That’s in San Francisco.”_

_Blaine nodded his head, “I don’t want to be in New York anymore. I don’t want to be here anymore knowing that_ he’s _here. I just want to go somewhere far away.” Blaine said feeling more tears start falling from his eyes. Cooper just nodded and flipped on the blinker to take the next exit to JFK Airport._

 _‘_ I feel like I’m suffocating the longer I stay here _’ Blaine thought looking out the window._

 

* * *

 

Blaine stood in the hallway of the hospital and felt his nerves rise in the pit of his stomach. God how he never thought he would be here again. Blaine just wants to forget this and run home to August, cuddle with him and beg for him to forget about his other father, but no, August is persistent and once he wants something, he’ll never stop until he gets it. Blaine blames Kurt for passing on his son’s stubbornness.  

Blaine never called Burt about wanting August and Kurt to interact. The last time he spoke with Burt, he made himself clear that he didn’t want August and Kurt to know about each other, but here he is, going back on his words. Blaine reluctantly walked to Kurt’s room and gulped when he saw Carole and Eric. Both of them haven’t noticed him yet and all Blaine can do is just feel more of his nerves rise in his stomach to the point where he needs to vomit.

 _Oh God, how am I supposed to do this?! I don’t want to see Carole and especially not Eric, not after the last time when we’ve talked_ Blaine felt his palms get sweaty. _Do this for Auggie, do this for Auggie, DO THIS FOR AUGGIE!_ Blaine chanted in his mind to calm himself.

Eric stiffened when he saw a familiar face. A face he despised. A face he never thought he will see again. Shit, he really is here. Eric did not except this to happen. His idea of Blaine trying to get Kurt back is coming true. Eric gripped his arms together when he crossed them, keeping his anger at bay in front of Carole. Carole turned her head when he saw a disgusted look on Eric’s face and turned around to see Blaine awkwardly walking over to them.

Blaine swallowed his nerves for the millionth time down and gave a weak smile while looking only at Carole. They stood there for a few minutes, letting the awkward quietness settle in.

Unable to take it any longer, Blaine cleared his throat and nervously smiled at Carole.

“Hi, Carole.”

Carole mouth is open at first, but then rushed to Blaine and pulled him into a motherly hug. Blaine felt surprised and returned the hug back.

“It’s so good to see you again Blaine.” Carole whispered in his ear.

“You too Carole.” Blaine responded.

They broke up their hug and just smiled at each other. Blaine looked at Eric and felt awkward under Eric’s intense hateful gaze.

“Eric, it’s good to see you again.” Blaine weakly said avoiding eye contact by looking at Kurt’s door.

“I wish I could say the same.” Eric snarled when he saw a disappointing expression on Carole’s face.

“Why don’t you go in and greet Kurt. I’m sure he’ll be delighted to see you.” Carole said putting her hand on the door to open it only to be stopped by Eric.

They both looked at Eric, Blaine raising an eyebrow.

“I think you should run back home and never come here again.” Eric sternly said, hatefully looking into Blaine’s eyes, straitening his back to make himself go into full height.

“Stop being so rude Eric and let Blaine in.” Carole huffed and tried to open the door only to have Eric stop her again.

“I don’t want _him_ to see Kurt.” Eric snarled not taking his eyes off of Blaine.

“Why do you get the say?” Blaine asked feeling his nerves go away only to be replaced with annoyance and anger. Blaine always hated Eric and one of the reason is having him feel this way. Eric always played dirty and Blaine knows that Eric will do anything to win.

“Because _I’m_ Kurt’s husband.” Eric said with pride.

“Yes, but you don’t _own_ him.” Blaine said gritting his teeth. Eric left eye twitched. Eric knows where Blaine’s weak spots are to hit them hard and by the way he reacted to Blaine’s comment means that Blaine also knows where Eric weak spot are too.

Eric loves control.

Dominance.

Power. Especially over people.

Eric bit his tongue and gripped the door handle harder. He really wanted to punch the fucking toad to death.

“Let him through Eric. Now.” Carole stepped in. Eric aggressively looked at Blaine and then Carole and reluctantly let go of the door and walked away.

“My God, I have never seen Eric act like that before. What is his problem?” Carole said looking sympathetically at Blaine who looked like he’s out of breath.

“Yeah, I’m not surprised.” Blaine mumbled not noticing a concern look on Carole’s face as she heard what he said.

Blaine grabbed the door and took a deep breath in and opened the door. There Kurt sat on his bed, his face looking at is father. Kurt turned his head to the door thinking it is either Carole or god forbid Eric and felt his heart stop. He felt time has stopped and all that mattered is the man entering the room. It was like slow motion where you notice a beautiful man walking back into your life.

“B-Blaine.” Kurt barely whispered, feeling his tears swell up in his eyes and letting them fall.

Burt also turned his head around and is surprised that Blaine is here. After their last encounter, he was sure that he would never see Blaine again.

Blaine weakly smiled at Kurt and slowly walked over, feeling uncomfortable by the intense gaze of the two men. Blaine looked down, avoiding eye contact until he was at the end of Kurt’s bed. Kurt immediately reached out his hand to grab Blaine’s arm and pulled him on the bed, crushing him into a hug with all of his might.

Blaine was surprised by Kurt’s action. Being in Kurt’s arms has always felt like home when they were together, but now it just feels foreign. It’s been so many years since he has felt Kurt’s warmth, it may feel foreign, but also comforting. He put his arms around Kurt’s back and gently soothed Kurt’s cries, resting his chin on Kurt’s shoulder.

“You’re here. You’re really here.” Kurt said tightening his hug on Blaine as he nuzzled Blaine’s neck.

“Shhh, it’s alright. I’m right here. I’m right here.” Blaine hushed patting Kurt’s back, relaxing his tense body.

Burt smiled at the sight. It brought back so many memoires of his teenage son and his boyfriend, love struck eyes as they cuddled watching movies and drinking hot chocolate in the winter. It felt nostalgic seeing them together again. Burt doesn’t know why Blaine is here, but he sure is glad. Kurt never looked this happy and peaceful before and never with Eric.

“Feeling better?” Blaine asked, when he noticed Kurt relaxing. Kurt nodded his head, but his grip on Blaine didn’t loosen.

“I thought you would never come.” Kurt whispered brushing his lips on Blaine’s neck, softly kissing it. Blaine’s body went stiff. It’s been years since he has felt those lips on him and Blaine hated how much he secretly liked it. It’s been two and a half years since Blaine has been intimate. After Gifford, Blaine gave up on dating, especially when he had to think of August. Having a child and his illness, makes the dating world practically non-existent. Being intimate with Kurt again made Blaine feel ashamed. Kurt isn’t his husband. He shouldn’t be here, hugging him and comforting him like a husband should. This is Eric’s job. Blaine tried to break away from the hug, but Kurt refused to let him go holding his grip harder.

“Don’t go. Don’t leave. Please, I don’t want to be alone.” Kurt pleaded frantically looking at Blaine directly in the eye, his fear showing.

Blaine gulped.

He knew he should say no, but the painful look in Kurt’s eyes prevented him from doing so. Blaine sighed and nodded his head, sitting back on the bed with Kurt wrapping his arms around his body and his face buried back into his neck.

“I’ve missed you.” Kurt whispered in his ear. Blaine closed his eyes, the feelings of nostalgia slowly creeping in.

“Yeah, I’ve missed you too.” Blaine said softly at Kurt.

“So why are you here?” Burt slowly asked interrupting their moment.

 _August._ Blaine suddenly remembered.

“I-um, I need to tell Kurt something,” Blaine stuttered, quickly glancing at Burt, “Privately.”

Burt raised an eyebrow and didn’t question as he left the room giving Blaine and Kurt privacy to talk.

Blaine looked at Kurt who is still hugging him and gently pushed him away to give him room to look at Kurt in the eyes. This is it.

“Kurt,” Blaine gulped feeling nervous, “there is something I need to tell you. Something I should have said a long time ago that you needed to know.” Blaine cleared his throat, feeling his palms get sweaty.

“Blaine, please let me go first. I also need to tell you something too.” Kurt said gently holding Blaine’s hands in his.

Blaine, still not feeling fully prepared, nodded his head doing everything he can to delay his confession.

“Bee, I love you.”

Blaine took a deep breath and held it shock written on his face as he looked up, meeting Kurt’s blue glaze eyes.

“I love you and not Eric. I don’t care if I have amnesia or don’t remember five years of my life. I love you and that is what matters. I want us to be together again, I want our old carefree married couple relationship back. I want you back.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Blaine mumbled bitterly, feeling his anger rise.

“What?”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about!” Blaine yelled standing up.

“W-what do you mean?” Kurt asked scared at Blaine’s reaction.

“I’m talking about the fact that you love me. Kurt, don’t you see? It’s not real. None of how you feel is real! You lost five years of your memory! How can you possibly think that you love me, if you don’t remember the reason why we broke up in the first place?!” Blaine snapped.

“I do remember how we broke up!” Kurt yelled back just as angry as Blaine and feeling hurt that Blaine is rejecting him right now. Especially in his desperate time of need.

“Oh really?” Blaine asked sarcastically, “how?”

“I-I,” Kurt began to say his voice wavering, “I left you at the alter for Eric.”

“And before that?” Blaine asked his voice cold.

“Before that?” Kurt asked confused, his brows knitted together.

“Of course, you wouldn’t remember that.” Blaine scoffed shaking his head, cursing himself for thinking this was even a good idea. Blaine turned around and walked to the door, opening it when Kurt finally yelled.

“Stop!”

Blaine hand hovered above the door knob, not looking back at his ex-fiancée, but also not moving forward.

“What are we doing?” Kurt tiredly whispered, “Why are we having this fight? Blaine, I told you that I love you and that is never going to change. I want us to be together, why is that so hard to understand?”

Blaine turned around and just shook his head.

“My god your such an idiot,” Blaine murmured, “how can we be together if one your married, and two you lost five years of your memory, so this probably isn’t even the real you even talking and three I have a son to take care of who will always be my top priority. Kurt, everyone can’t change their lives just because you want them to because that’s not how life works. We haven’t spoken in over five years so it’s ridiculous to even say that we can get back together again. The main reason why I came here is because my son wants to know and interact with his other father. If you’re not interested in see-”

“Wait, wait, wait – wait!” Kurt yelled using his hands to stop Blaine from talking anymore, “Did you just say I’m a father? To your child? Me, a father.” Kurt expression is pure bewilderment.

Blaine nodded unable to use his voice anymore. Kurt just laid back in his bed with wide eyes, processing what he had just heard. He wouldn’t believe it. He cannot believe that he is a father. And to his ex of all things. Wait – Blaine can have kids. Blaine has a son. Their son. The boy must be at least four or five, so that means Blaine was pregnant at their wedding. Kurt left Blaine. He left their son. He left them and never bothered to contact Blaine. Is that the reason why Kurt left?

“Oh my god.” Kurt said feeling panic by the sudden information, “you can have kids. How come I never knew that? And I left you. I left my son. You had to be a single father. I left my family to choose and marry an absolute asshole when I could have been with you raising our family together. I’m such a fucking idiot.”

Kurt fell back on his bed and just couldn’t believe what he threw away. Why would he choose to leave all those things behind him? Why would he not marry Blaine? What happened to them? What did he do? Everything seems unbelievable.

“You wanted kids?” Blaine suddenly asked.

Kurt looked up to the ceiling and nodded his head, his throat hurting too much from all the yelling. All of the life choices his stupid self-made is really biting him in the ass.

“I did after I proposed to you. I thought about the family we could have. Our house with a white picket fence and our two children with a dog and two cats. I thought about how we can spend our summers at that Martha Vineyard’s house we always wanted and live in our apartment where we can send our children to private school and watch them grow up as we grew old.” Kurt whispered brushing his tears away.

“Kurt.” Blaine said but Kurt simply shook his head.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything that I did to you and to our son. I’m sorry that I left you at the altar. I’m sorry for everything that I said that hurt you. You deserve all the good things in the world Blaine. God, you deserve it all. I know my apologies are probably just excuses to you right now, but it’s everything that I have for the moment. But I promise you, once I get better, I will do everything to get you back no matter what.” Kurt sniffed his nose, brushing away his last tears.

Blaine stood there more a few minutes, unsure of what to do. Kurt looks so miserable and sad like a child, that Blaine wants to comfort him, but he also doesn’t want to be touched by Kurt. So, Blaine just nodded his head and opened the door to leave.

“Wait Blaine.” Kurt said one last time.

Blaine turned his head to see Kurt looking back at him with a serious face.

“W-what’s our son’s name?”

Blaine’s eyes widen. He honestly didn’t expect Kurt to be curious with any information regarding his son. He always knew that Kurt didn’t like children, even when they were dating, Kurt made it clear he wasn’t interested in having kids.

“Um, why?” Blaine choose to ask wanting to get the full intention of Kurt’s reason.

“Because I want to know my son. I want to know what happened to you during the last five years. I want to show you that I’m serious about wanting us to get back together. I want to be the better father for him. I want to be in his life and yours– if you’ll let me too. I want to make him happy, for both of you.” Kurt said the last part quietly.

Blaine felt his throat tighten at Kurt’s confession and nodded his head.

“His name is August. August Gifford Anderson. He’s four and a half years old, turning five in November. I think Auggie would really like to have you in his life too, but I’m not going to let you see him just yet. I don’t trust you enough to know that you won’t hurt him.”

Kurt felt his chest tighten at Blaine’s words, but knew that Blaine had a point. If Kurt was in Blaine’s shoes, Kurt certainly wouldn’t trust him either.

“I promise you that I will never hurt him.”

Blaine tensed at Kurt’s promise and before he knew he said something he knew he is going to regret saying. “Just like how you promised to always love me.”

“Blaine-”

“No.” Blaine said shaking his head. “I have to go. I have to pick up August now.”

Blaine left the room and closed the door walking down the hallway to see Carole and Burt sitting on and quietly chatting. Blaine slowly walked up to them a timid smile on his lips when he instantly felt relief when Carole mentioned Eric left to go back for work because Blaine didn’t know how he would be able to handle himself if he were here.

“How did it go?” Burt asked once he saw Blaine and stood up to greet him.

“I told him that we have a son.” Blaine said. Burt and Carole to look shocked and Carole walked up to Blaine to give him a hug.  

“Blaine.” Carole said gently.

“And that I won’t let Kurt see him because I don’t trust enough to know that he won’t hurt him.” Blaine said the last part quietly. Carole seemed to understand, and Burt just sighed.

“C-can we meet our grandson?” Carole asked with a bit of hope in her voice. Blaine always knew she wanted to be a grandmother, and ever since Finn found out he’s infertile, she knew that would never happen because Kurt didn’t want kids. Blaine had always thought about his future with Kurt and the family they were going to start with. Living in New York and visiting Carole and Burt during the holiday seasons, but those thoughts were nothing but fantasies that weren’t ever going to come true. Blaine knew he shouldn’t, he didn’t want to give August false hope, but knowing that these are Carole and Burt and not his uninterested parents, they won’t hurt August at all.

“Of course.” Blaine said nodding his head with a little smile. Carole and Burt gave a sigh of relief and Carole just squealed in joy.

“August is at kindergarten right now, so I have to go pick him up soon. We can all meet at Macaron Café in about an hour.” Burt and Carole just nodded their heads and Blaine bid his goodbyes to them to leave to get on the subway to August. Carole and Burt went back to Kurt’s room to tell him that they were going to go and get a bite to eat and if he needs anything to just call them.

“You’re going to meet Blaine, right?” Kurt asked as his father and step-mother were just about to step out.

Burt and Carole looked at each other, not knowing whether to tell the truth or lie.

“It’s okay. I’m not mad, hurt yes, but not mad. I know Blaine doesn’t trust me, but I promised to him and myself and our son that I am going to fight for them. Even if Blaine and I don’t get back together, I want to be a part of August’s life. I am going to be a good father to him.” Kurt said looking determined at his parents.

“I know you will son. I know you will, just have patience.” Burt advised and closed the door. Burt and Carole took the subway to Macaron Café where Blaine told them to meet and went to order tea and coffee while choosing a seat near the window.

“Are you nervous?” Carole asked.

Burt nodded his head.

“I wasn’t excepting any of this to happen, honestly. I always thought that I would be there for the big events in my son’s life.”

“Burt, you shouldn’t beat yourself over this. You raised Kurt to be a handsome, gentle, caring, kind young man. You did everything you could, no one could have predicted all of this to happen.”

“I know, but I always think to myself of where did I go wrong? What did I do as a father to end up having my son be who he is now; a miserable man who is stuck in a loveless marriage with a selfish bastard and let the love of his life walk away?” Burt asked readjusting his hat.

“Nothing. Those were Kurt’s choices in his own life where he is learning to grow as a human. You gave him all of the necessary tools in life and now he has to learn to use them. You did nothing wrong, it is Kurt who needs to learn on how to control his life to the life he wants it to be. You gave him a framework of what he should have and except in life, now it is his turn to paint the picture. So, don’t start blaming yourself for never being a good enough father, because you’ve been a damn good one. And you’re going to be an even better grandfather.” Carole said with power in her voice. Burt nodded his head and quickly wiped a tear from his eye.

“I love you, Carole. And I’m the luckiest man in the world to marry such a gentle, loving wife.” Burt said as he leaned in to give Carole a peck on the cheek. Carole just laughed and lightly patted Burt’s arm, intertwining their fingers together. They waited a few more minutes for Blaine and August to get here and once the bell to the café ranged, Carole and Burt held their breaths.  

Blaine walked in the café slowly, his right arm carrying a very excited little boy. Burt and Carole stood up from their seats and walked slowly towards Blaine and their grandson. Blaine kneeled down to August and picked him up from the floor and stood in front of Burt and Carole.

Burt felt his heart tighten at the look of his grandson. His curly chestnut hair and pale skin along with bright blue eyes he specifically got from Kurt who got them from Elizabeth. His chubby cheeks and pouting lips made him look adorable. Carole immediately gushed at how adorable he looked and petted his hair which made August swat her hand away and burry his face in Blaine’s neck.

“Auggie, this is your grandparents from your other father’s side of the family. Here is grandma and grandpa. Can you greet them?” Blaine asked his son who’s grip on his dad’s collar tightened. August shook his head but peeked his head out before hiding away again.

“Sorry. He’s shy when he meets new people.” Blaine apologized with a smile and kissed August’s head.

“Why don’t we buy him something then? What does he like to eat? August what do you like to eat here?” Carole asked with a motherly smile.

August peeked his head out of his father’s neck and looked at the display of desserts. Hesitantly he pointed to the small raspberry jam cookies and Carole just smiled and order that one before ordering a lemon blueberry scone for herself and a chocolate croissant for Burt and a simple black coffee for Blaine.

“Are you sure you don’t want anything else?” Carole asked worriedly.

“I’m sure. If I did, this little one would give me the puppy dog eyes and beg me to give him several bits.” Blaine said pinching August cheek who tried to bite his hand away before stuffing his mouth with his cookies. Blaine just smiled affectionally and patted August head.

“So, why hasn’t he spoken to us yet? Is he deaf or mute? Or on the autism spectrum?” Burt asked concerned.

Blaine stiffen a little, before looking at Burt.

“When he was younger, I had him tested for being on the autism spectrum, but they said he was fine, they said that he's just a bit slow. It wasn't until a year ago that I decided to get him a speech therapist. His speech therapist says that he has the ability to speech by making verbal sounds, but he just chooses not to. We don’t really know the reason why, just that he doesn’t do it. I have tried multiple times to get him to speak, but he never speaks back. Jenna, his speech therapist, says to just let him be and that when he wants to talk he will. Every child needs to find their own comfort zone. August is in school and understands what people are saying, so he’s not a special needs child. He just for whatever reason doesn’t choose to speak.” Blaine answered smiling at his son.

“Well he’s very beautiful Blaine. You did an amazing job at raising him, especially for being a single father.” Carole complimented giving a loving smile at August.

“We’re sorry for what Kurt did to you and always will be, but we are so very proud of you.” Burt said with a proud smile.

Blaine smiled at her and looked back at his son, his heart warming at their words. He really did a good job at raising August so far, hasn’t he? Now the question of what Kurt will do when he meets August.

“How do you like the cookies?” Burt asked looking at August nibbling on the cookies. August peeked up from the table and shyly smiled before ducking from eye contact and moved his body to snuggle on Blaine’s lab. Blaine laughed and held August with one arm as he sipped on his coffee.

“You’re particularly shy today,” Blaine said chuckled at his son moving around in his lap to try and find a comfortable position as he continued to nibble of his cookie, “Can’t you at least wave at your grandparents? They’re really excited to meet you.”

August lifted his head all the way back to see his dad upside down and slyly smiled widely as he shook his head no.

“August,” Blaine chastised bouncing his boy on his lap, “Just a little wave. They paid for your cookies, and what did I teach you about saying please and thank you’s?”

August stopped nibbling his cookie and slowly sat up and looked at Burt and Carole with hesitant eyes before looking back at Blaine who smiled encouragingly at him. August reached over on the table to where their hands rested and gently tapped each of their hands twice before leaning back into Blaine’s lap and nibbling on his cookie.

Carole chucked at August adorable shyness and looked at Blaine with a grandmotherly smile, “What was that?” she cooed.

Blaine smiled back and kissed August brown curls.

“It’s his way of saying please and thank you. I taught him to gently tap on people’s hand.” Blaine responded.

“He really is an adorable. I’m sure Kurt would think so too,” Burt said before realizing Blaine stiffed at the words.

“Um,” Blaine said clearing his throat, “Yeah, I-I hope so.” Blaine tighten his grip on his son and pressed his small body closer to his, parental instincts kicking in to protect his child.

Burt seeing Blaine’s uneasiness decided to change topics, not wanting Blaine to be uncomfortable and leave with his grandson after their short meeting.

“Have you thought about teaching August sign language as a way of communicating?” Burt asked seeing August head peek up.

Blaine smiling at the change of topic nodded his head. “Yes, I thought about it before August started kindergarten in case he gets left behind in the school work, but after his first few weeks he seems fine. Definitely excited to start school too.”

They continued to chat for a few more minutes at the café deciding it was best to go to a park, since everyone noticed August was unable to stay still anymore. They quickly moved to a children park not far away from the café and Burt and Blaine sat down on a bench watching Carole and August play hide and seek.

“I’m sorry about my comment on about Kurt,” Burt started fidgeting with his hands.

“It’s okay,” Blaine quietly said, “I told Kurt we have a son, he’s bound to meet August sooner or later.”

Burt’s eyes widen with surprise remembering Blaine’s words of refusing to have August meeting anyone associated with Kurt.

“S-so you decided to give Kurt a second chance?” Burt whispered out with hope laced in his raw voice.

Blaine immediately shook his head. “No. God no – not after what happened in the past,” he paused, “it’s for Auggie. I asked him if he wanted to meet to his other father and he said yes even after I warned him of what the possible outcomes may be. I-I don’t want him to never get the chance to meet Kurt,” Blaine paused again choosing his words carefully, “In the past, Auggie experience what it was like to have another father, but-well, it didn't last long. I had actually wanted to wait until Auggie was older and fully understood things better. I promised myself that when he turned sixteen, I will tell him everything about his father and let him decide if he wants to ever meet him, but that promise as you may see if failing. I never want to give August false hope about Kurt.”

Burt sat there shocked and astonished at Blaine. Amazed and wrapped his arm around him, pressing him into a side hug.

“Thank you,” Burt whispered out, “I’m sure that decision must have been a really hard one to make,” Burt sighed before continuing, “Blaine, I am so proud of what you have accomplished. I really am, and I am so sorry that I never properly reached out to you or did anything to help you by solely focusing on Kurt. You didn’t deserve what Kurt did to you, and you certainly didn’t deserve me for ignoring your pain. I-I hope you can forgive me for my absence in not being there for you back then.”

Blaine shook his head, his voice tightening a little, “I should be the one thanking you, Burt. You were always there for me, being the father figure when my own dad never could. You taught me so much and I learned so much because of you. If it weren’t for you, I would not be who I am now, and I certainly would not know any steps on how to properly raise my son. Y-you have given me so much and letting you meet Auggie is the least I could do,” Blaine paused taking a deep breath, “I-I know how defensive I was in the past, but you have to understand that I just wanted to protect Auggie a little bit longer from Kurt and I feared that you would have told him if you hadn’t already. But then I remembered that you are family, even if you are Kurt’s dad, you will always be family to me and I don’t want to stop you from getting to know Auggie. Auggie deserves to know what it is like to have grandparents other than just an Uncle.”

Burt lips trembles a bit as he weakly smiled. He brushed some tears away from his eyes and nodded his head. The guilt he’s been feeling the past five years of never reaching out to Blaine has been eating him up. Knowing that Blaine doesn’t blame him or hate him, lifted the guilt he’s been feeling.

“Thank you, Blaine, thank you,” Burt breathlessly whispered, tightening his grip around Blaine’s shoulder, “so have no idea how much I needed to hear those words.”

Blaine faintly smiled and nodded his head, hearing the laughter of his son and Carole and seeing them run around a tree in loops. As time passed with Burt getting the chance to play with August, and Carole taking Burt’s seat next to Blaine and made conversation, did everyone decided it was a good time to leave.

Blaine stood to the side watching Carole and Burt crouching down to August level and bidding their goodbyes, August allowing them to hug and kiss them. Blaine already said his goodbyes opened his hand out for August to take as they waved one last time to Kurt’s parents and took the subways back home.

Once Blaine got August to finally sleep after dinner, a bath, and story time did Blaine feel like he can finally relax. He laid on the couch, aimlessly scrolling through his phone, until he somehow got to his contacts and stopped and stared at one contact that he knows he could never delete, no matter how hard he tried. He read the name over and over again, still not believing that he's gone. Sometimes Blaine finds it so hard to believe and he cries. No matter how many times he visit Carson, a small piece of him will always be in denial about it. The ghost of August's other father. 

_Gifford_

The light of his phone shined on Blaine’s face as he stared aimlessly at the name his chest still hurting even after two years. Blaine eyes moved to picture frame at top of his bookshelf, him and Carson standing on either end of the hospital bed next to Gifford, all miserably smiling as Carson and him clutched Gifford's hand with all their love. The timer on Blaine’s phone went off, reminding him to take his pills. Blaine signed and got up from the couch, his body aching as he walked to his kitchen towards a cabinet and reached out for a baking soda box. Inside Blaine took out his pills, his eyes already knowing their names and popped them into his palm as he chucked them into his mouth and getting a glass of water to help them swallow down. Blaine looked at his calendar and saw his next doctor’s appointment was coming up soon in the next couple of weeks. Hopefully his doctor can prescribe him new pills to get rid of the lesions on his back. Putting the pills back into the baking soda box and into the cabinet, Blaine went to bed after brushing his teeth and fell asleep reading the book: _Ways To Accept Death: How To Not Be Afraid Of The After Life._

But it wasn't until his nightmare forced him to wake up did he get out of bed and rushed into Auggie's room. Panting and dripping with sweat, Blaine walked up to his son's bed and peacefully watched him sleep, hugging his blackbird. Gently combing his hand into Auggie's chestnut curls, Blaine quietly scooted himself into his son's bed, wrapping his arms around him and breathing in his shampoo. Small hands immediately grasped his sweaty night shirt and a pair of sleepy blue eyes stared at him with confusion. Blaine's weakly smiled and kissed his son's crown, tightening his hold. 

"Go back to sleep," he whispered, nuzzling his head into Auggie's hair. 

August slowly nodded his head, turning his body around and burying his face into his father's neck, his arms still hugging the blackbird. Blaine lay on the bed for a few more minutes, enjoying the feeling of his son's warm body against his, and broke down. He silently cried know the possible future whispering, "Know that I will always love you, even when I'm gone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made the tittle of the book up! It is not real, but it does forshadow the plot. Here is where I tell you that the fluff and angst is going to hit hard. In the tags I tell you what kind of ending it is with major character death, so I am warning you now in case you forgot because I don't want angry mean comments. Anyways, chapter 5 is slowly being written (don't know when I can finish it) so it probably take longer for me to publish it.
> 
> Also I am planning on having this story be 17 chapters long. I haven't really decided yet, so it may be less or more than 17 chapters depending on how deep my plot is going to get.
> 
> Also if anyone knows how to upload a picture, can you please tell me? I tried to follow the instructions on this website, but it's not working, so please help?

**Author's Note:**

> The song that Blaine sang is an actual song from Darren Criss and his EP Computer Games called ‘We Like It’. Anyways, the second chapter should be updated in a few weeks, just need to edit some stuff and work on the plot a little bit more.


End file.
